BillDip Drabbles!
by JackieLanternXOXO
Summary: A collection of drabbles about BillDip, obviously. No specific times of updating, just whenever, and whatever AU I choose. Flames will be used for yummy gluten-free triangular cookies! Review, please! I'll update faster if you do!
1. Prolouge

Hey guys! So, like the most of us, I have been consumed into this ship. I will be posting whenever, as this is a side story I don't have much time to attend to, and I am a perfectionist, so I will be giving out lengthy stuff, unless I don't feel like it. :P Anyway, feel free to request anything, I'm free to negotiations except going past the Teen rating, as that is my limit. I'll do my best to do this and please look out for a BillDip story I'm writing. If anyone wants details, please ask, as I need help for a title. I can write story, but titles are not my thing, so please help! See you all soon!

With love,

 _Jackie_


	2. Eighteen

Dipper cringed at the sound of thunder and violent storming. Tomorrow would be he and Mabel's birthday, and he didn't want the weather to be like this - especially not on his eighteenth birthday. Maybe he could talk Bill into making the weather nice... he was his boyfriend, after all. It could be part of a birthday present. Dipper hoped that it'd be better than his last one - a deer teeth and a heart. The teeth were because Bill is utterly obsessed with deer teeth; those were a regular gift. The heart obviously stood for the fact that Bill loved him, but still. Not good to throw up when your boyfriend gives you a heart. Then again, it was real... Bill did take offense to that, but he had to learn eventually.

Dipper still kept it in a jar on his desk to make Bill happy. Sometimes he'd catch himself staring at it, and he'd smile, knowing that Bill really did care. It made him happy, too.

Mabel insisted to throw a party tomorrow, and Dipper reluctantly agreed, as he wasn't very social, but he'd do it for his sister. Dipper would do anything for Mabel - she was his best friend and his twin, and although he was younger, he always ended up acting like the eldest of the two.

Dipper remembered Mabel saying "And maybe you could find a pretty girl to ask out - if you could even talk to someone. You know what, I'll set you up with one of my friends, you'll like her. She's geeky and nerdy, like you, Bro-Bro." Dipper hadn't liked that comment - but he couldn't risk anyone knowing about his relationship with Bill, that might be dangerous. Maybe he could stage a situation between the two, if he could get Bill not to be too obvious. That would be like ask a child not to get into the candy bowl - they're gonna do it anyway.

Dipper sighed, pushing the blankets off of him. He couldn't sleep due to the rain and his overly firm bed. Maybe he could get Bill over here... he'd happily oblige to keep him warm. Dipper grabbed his phone off the nightstand beside him, and texted said demon, who appeared in front of him about ten seconds after the message was sent.

"Hello, Pine Tree~! How's it going? I hear you can't sleep. There's better things to do than sleep, you know, like maybe-"

"Bill, no, not now. But you can cuddle with me. That's an option."

Bill sighed. "You're no fun, Pine Tree." Although he looked grumpy, he climbed into his partner's bed and pulled the blanket over himself and his significant other. "Shall we engage in this thing you call 'cuddling'?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you know what it is. And yes, please. I can't sleep. It had to rain when I want to sleep the most."

Bill smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around Dipper's neck, combing his fingers through his curly hair. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's waist, resting his head under Bill's own. "There? Is my little Dipper happy?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Bill. Don't call me that."

"Why shouldn't I? You'll always be littler than me."

"You... you'll still like me went I'm old, right? When I'm not so 'little' anymore? 'Cause otherwise I've been wasting my life. You'll still love me when I'm not so... attractive, won't you?"

"Pine Tree, no matter what age you are, I'll still love ya, after all, who else would deal with me? Maybe your sister, but I'm not interested in her in that kind of way... why are you worrying? You trust me, right? Most people don't, I mean, I wouldn't even trust myself!"

"I just... I'm kinda worried you'll just move on like 'that' when I'm dead and go and find a new Pine Tree. I don't want that."

"Kiddo, who said I'd let you die? You're my favorite fleshbag of them all. How could I let you die?"

Dipper sighed. "I don't know, maybe you'll get bored of me and-"

Bill shushed his partner. "Listen, okay? Know this, and know this well - I am not letting you die. You won't be replaced. I am yours and you're mine, and one day we can do the marriage thing you humans like and produce offspring and such."

Dipper closed his eyes. "Okay. I believe you. Wait a second, how would we have children?"

Bill smirked. "I have my ways. And I have magic, silly boy. I can alter your anatomy."

"You have a solution for everything."

"Just go to sleep."

"But now my mind's awake."

"Just sleep," Bill said, kissing Dipper's forehead, "just sleep."


	3. A Deal

Dipper Pines sat with his sister as she lit the candles, they illuminating the dark room, brightening the bright blue of their show outfits. Although they finished up all their show times today, they decided it'd be proper attire for demon summoning. "What must we recite again, dear brother?"

Dipper gripped the journal, smiling as he did so. "It's in here. We'll say it from here when you finish the presentation, of course. I thought you knew," he said, raising his eyebrows as he read the scripture.

"As if," Mabel replied, lighting the last candle. She grinned at her work. The preteen glanced back at her sibling, smug as ever. "You couldn't do as good as this if you tried."

"Are you challenging the one of us who got the book in the first place from that kid?" Dipper retorted, rolling his eyes at his sister's ignorance of his hard work. He did a lot, and she disregarded it all the time.

"You mean Gideon? The one I had to date to get the book? Oh, right, you wouldn't know that because you didn't have to! He wouldn't have trusted us if it weren't for me!"

Dipper groaned, but his anger cooled down into delight at the sight of the page he was looking for - Bill Cipher's. "Well, are we gonna summon? Or are going to argue, sister? Your choice."

"Summon," Mabel mumbled, getting from her knees and taking her brother's hand, pulling him up as well.

Dipper smiled, Mabel taking the same suit, the perfectly straight, white teeth shining in the bleak darkness. "You ready?" His twin nodded her head, and they began their chant, perfectly done with no trip ups or voice cracks.

A triangular portal appeared, light blue magic surrounding it. It grew larger until it revealed a very sad looking, tall young man with crazy white-ish blue-ish blonde hair. He wore a sweater with a bowtie sewn on, and a pair of black slacks with dress shoes. He also wore a black top hat on his head as well, seemingly odd for the outfit, but this went unnoticed, as the Pines twins wanted a deal, and a deal they would get.

"Your name's Bill, right?" Dipper asked, outstretching his hand for the demon to shake. Bill's eyes grew wide at the boy in front of him, but his frown started to diminish.

Many thought flew through Bill's head as he reluctantly shook the boy's hand. He was really attractive, and the thought of him made Bill blush. "U-um, yes, my name is Bill, Bill Cipher. But please just call me Bill," he said shyly, breaking eye contact from Dipper, as it made him even more nervous.

"Aw, no need to be shy, we're not going to hurt you," Mabel said, grinning widely as she shook his hand, making Bill more suspicious of their kindness.

"What d-do you guys need from me? I make deals, i-if that's what you want." Bill glanced at Dipper, who quickly met his gaze, smirking.

'I think he has a crush on me,' Dipper thought, sending the message to his sister telepathically.

Mabel smirked as well. 'I wouldn't doubt it.'

"A deal is what we want, and coming from one with the power of telepathy, I'd say you might have a bit in you," Dipper flirted, looking at his sister, who grinned deviously. This demon would be fun to tease.

Bill blushed, looking at the ground. "I... I'm... Thanks," he said, "so what sort of deal do you want?"

"We want you to pull some threads and kill our little friend Gideon Gleeful. He's trying to prove our telepathy as wrong and is way too close discovering things about this town that he shouldn't. We must eliminate him," Mabel said, making a crushing motion with her fist.

"Kill... someone?"

"Yeah," Mabel said, raising her eyebrows, "that's what we want."

Bill frowned immensely, looking away from the girl. "I've never killed someone before... I... I don't know..."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Dipper glared at his sister, but pretended to smile at Bill. 'I've got this.' The boy kept his perfect smile on, his eyes meeting with the demon's. "We can kill him ourselves, we just don't want to be caught. If you're not comfortable with murdering, then that's perfectly fine. What is your expertise? I bet you're good at a lot."

Bill's face went red, and he stared at his feet once more. "I... I manipulate dreams... and memories, and I live in this place I made called the Mindscape, but it's really lonely without anyone... so I watch this town, waiting to be summoned by someone. I... I just really don't like being alone," he explained, his face still visually red.

"That's sounds like a great thing to me," Dipper said, glancing back at his sister, holding in a snicker. This had to be by far one of the most emotionally afflicted demons he'd ever met. Dipper gripped Bill's shoulder, smiling sweetly. "Don't worry, you have us now. Anyway, how about that deal? Do you mind removing the memories of Gideon Gleeful? I'd rather murder him myself, and brutally."

Bill smiled ever so slightly. "I... I guess so, if you promise n-not to abandon me afterwards. I really don't like being lonely."

"It's a deal," Dipper said, agreeing, as he shook the demon's hand, smiling his perfect smile once more. "After all, you seem like a pretty cool demon, after all."

Bill glanced at his feet, but looked up to see Mabel with her hand outstretched. "Are we gonna seal the deal or what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Bill quickly nodded his head, shaking her hand, the same light blue magic from earlier gently wrapping around the twins, then dissipating with a sparkle.

"I'll be seeing you guys soon," Bill said meekly, tipping his hat off ever so slightly. A portal appeared behind him and he went to step in, but he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled around to see Dipper. "H-hi, Pine Tree," he said, fearful for his eternal life.

"Meet us back here when we've killed him, got it?"

Bill nodded his head, blushing at how close the boy was. Their noses were almost touching, and if he had the courage to kiss him, he would have. The thought of that made him blush even more. Dipper released him, smiling. "See you later," Bill said, and with a wave of his hand, he disappeared, the portal closing behind him.

Dipper did have to admit, Bill was pretty cute.

I love this AU so bad it's not even funny. Review and I'll love you readers more than I already do~!

Love,

 _Jackie_


	4. Cats (my first request guys!)

**A/N:** Heya Random Name! So, here's your request! If you don't like it, tell me and I'll rewrite it for you. Thanks!

Request: _'Hi! Could you make one where dipper asks bill for a pet but bill always says no so dipper gets mad and threatens to run away then bill gets scared and gets dipper a pet.'_

Dipper really couldn't help himself. He, a twenty-two year old with a professional teaching career at the local high school, was watching funny cat videos out of boredom when he had loads of homework to grade. Now that he thought about it, he did live with his boyfriend, Bill, who didn't have allergies like his dad did. He could get a cat if his own...

"Hey, Bill!"

Bill rushed into Dipper's study, smiling. "What is it, dear?"

"C'mere. I need help grading homework," Dipper said, closing out the internet window and pulling out two red pens and a stack of papers.

Bill groaned. "Do I _really_ have to help you? I'll make dinner..."

"I'm saving both of us by saying no to that. Now, c'mon, if you help I'll make cupcakes or something."

"How about cookies we can decorate?"

"I swear, you never grew up, did you? I guess so," Dipper agreed, pulling another chair near his large desk and next to his own. Bill sat down happily, getting comfortable.

"So, Pine Tree, what're we grading?" Bill asked, smiling cooly.

"You know what subject it teach -Creative Writing. We're grading homework. I need to put the grades in before the quarter ends," Dipper explained, handing Bill half the stack. "You grade this, and here's the grading sheet. Get to work."

"Pushy today, aren't we?"

"Shut the hell up."

"I'll make the shapes!" Bill shouted, taking a blob of cookie dough and pressing the cookie cutter through it.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh at how childish Bill was acting. "What's the theme?"

Bill grinned widely, chuckling to himself. "You'll see."

"Okay, I can wait," Dipper said, thinking about earlier. Maybe he could ask for Bill's opinion... "Hey, um, Bill?"

"Hmmm? What's wrong, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, not looking up from his cookies.

Dipper smiled, but it faded into seriousness. "I was thinking, since we can't have children, maybe we could get a cat."

Bill burst into laughter, laughing into his arm to avoid getting cookie dough everywhere. "You're funny, dear, joking around like that. Silly flesh-bags with your children obsessions."

Dipper crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. He waited until Bill stopped laughing to talk. "I'm being serious."

Bill looked at Dipper with wide eyes, shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I really want a cat," Dipper stated, staring Bill down.

"Yeesh, kid, I'd never thought that _you'd_ want a cat! Or a child, for that matter. How about no? I like that answer," Bill said blatantly, getting back to his cookies.

"Bill! You're being unfair!"

Bill shrugged. "When was I?"

"You get whatever you want, so why can't I?" Dipper questioned angrily, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Bill slammed his hands on the table, aggravated. "I said no, so we will NOT be getting a damn cat, Dipper!"

Dipper frowned. Bill rarely ever called him by his name. "Fine. Don't expect me back for a while," he retorted, storming out the kitchen to grab his phone, his wallet, and his keys.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend like you're leaving, I know you would never dare." He heard the door slam shut, and he shook his head. He wasn't leaving, was he? The car engine started up, and that's when Bill quickly wiped his hands off on the towel nearby and ran out to the car. "GET THE FUCK OUT THE CAR!"

Dipper turned the stereo up louder and started going out the driveway, keeping straight face the whole time.

"Pine Tree! I... I love you! Please come back!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, pulling back into the driveway, turning off the car and getting out. "Why should I stay when you're not going to negotiate? I can just stay with Mabel, you know."

Bill pushed Sipper against the car, kissing him aggressively until he kissed back, to which he released him then. "I love you. We'll get the cat, okay? Just stay here, and we'll get the cat."

Dipper smiled, kissing Bill once more. "Thanks."

"Don't scare me like that again, you got it?" Bill lectured as they went back inside.

"When can we get it?"

"Tomorrow, is that good? It'll be a Saturday, and you don't work then."

"Sounds good to me." Dipper started for the kitchen, but Bill pulled him back by the wrist. "What're you doing?'

Bill chuckled, pulling Bill down the hallway. "Dessert won't be in the kitchen tonight."

"What do you mean? We don't have a stove anywhere else!"

"Think about it, dear," Bill said, dragging Bill into their bedroom.

He got it, alright.

Teacher Dipper = Fabulousness

Childish Bill = Adorableness

This Oneshot = Your Judgment

Review to let me know your judgment, please!

Love,

 _Jackie_


	5. Feelings

It all started when Stan's twin came back.

Dipper had lost his sense of what was real and what wasn't. He sat in the hospital everyday for weeks, his parents awaiting an answer as to why he got this way, but it never came as to what was wrong with him. Mabel would cry herself to sleep every night, saddened by the fact her brother would mistake her for a talking star. Dipper was cut out of school because of his problem, and would lay down in his room everyday until his sister came home, although sometimes he'd forget where he was, but at least he got to talk to his friend, William.

William was his best friend and would visit him everyday, and for some reason, Dipper could see him anywhere no matter his condition of confusion and near unconsciousness. He never questioned it, though, as he had someone to be in his own world while Mabel couldn't. Dipper was always happy to see William as well, and he'd be happy to even hear his name in a conversation.

This is what made Mabel worry the most - William wasn't real, and sometimes you could hear Dipper's one-sided conversations in her room, which was next to his. At least her brother was happy. Dipper would still read books and solve math problems like he used to for some mental stability, as he'd need that for some sort of life. Mabel couldn't help but listen to his talking, and she liked to imagine it was her he was talking to, like she did when her brother was still her twin. But now, he only seemed like a _brother_.

Mabel sat in her room now, working on her reading homework. Her brother was silent for once. She leaned against the wall, waiting for some sound, but there was nothing.

Silence.

Silence.

Plain silence.

Wait.

Was that... crying? Mabel stood up from her bed, rushing to Dipper's room. He sat on his bed, tears streaming down his face. "Dip? You okay?"

"N-no..." Dipper said, wiping his face, curling up into his blankets.

Mabel tilted her head, eyebrows stitching together. "What happened?"

"William isn't my friend anymore."

Mabel balled up her fists in anger at the sound of that name. "Why isn't he your friend? I thought you guys were as close as you and I used to be."

"He said he had more important things to tend to then visiting me everyday. He said he didn't need someone like me toggling with his emotions."

Mabel sat down next to Dipper, hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it's for the best, Dip Dop. If he doesn't want to be friends with you, then he shouldn't have to pretend that he is. You'll always, have me, right?"

"I guess so," Dipper agreed, glancing at his sister. She'd changed a lot. He hasn't noticed before. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wore a tank top, a skirt, and a reasonable amount of makeup on her face. "What happened to your sweaters?"

Mabel sighed. "I don't know, after you forgot who I was before, I just lost myself. You made me who I was. But now I feel like I've lost part of me. I lost my twin brother. Stan got his twin back. I want mine back, too."

Dipper wrapped his arms around Mabel's shoulders, bawling his eyes out. "I... I missed you too. I'm sorry for ignoring you so much. I just thought I had someone who was there for me, but I should've remembered that I have you."

"It's okay. I'm still here, no matter what. Don't worry."

He blacked out after that.

-ZepagehasbrokenlegasP-

"Hey? Kiddos? Wakey wakey," an all too familiar voice said, tapping the twins' foreheads, "forget it, GET UP, WAKE UP! TIME TO GET UP! COME ON PINE TREE! SHOOTING STAR!"

Their eyes shot open, both frowning at the sight of their worst childhood enemy, Bill Cipher. Dipper almost growled with anger. "What do you want, Bill? We're not making any deals with you again!"

Bill laughed. "I just came to talk. Just like William used to with you, eh?"

"Why do you even care?" Dipper said, searching for Mabel's hand for comfort. He found it, interlocking his fingers with hers.

"Well, let's just say he's the subject of interest," Bill answered, twirling his cane, which came from out of nowhere.

Mabel frowned. "Leave him alone!" she shouted, almost crying. He would NOT bother her brother about this, even if it would be the last thing she'd ever get to do - end this.

"Hey, just wanted to tell ya - William wasn't imaginary like you thought. He was me!"

"You mean you deliberately messed with _my_ feelings to... to do what, humor yourself?" Dipper asked, jabbing a finger a Bill, who poked his finger, laughing.

Bill put his cane away, ceasing his giggling. "I will admit Pine Tree, at first it was to mess with you. But when I started developing things like feelings, I decided that it was time to cut you loose."

Dipper's heart skipped a beat at the word 'feelings'. Bill didn't... he couldn't... could he? "What do you mean by 'feelings'?"

"Same you developed, kid!" Bill said happily, but you could hear the irritation in his voice. "Anyway, I kind of regretted the decision, so I decided that I'd reveal myself!"

Mabel couldn't help but smile. "You mean you got a crush on my brother?"

"I... I mean... NO! Are you crazy, Shooting Star?"

Mabel giggled, standing up. "You're all like, 'Oh, I'm Bill, and I'm an almighty dream demon who has a crush on a fifteen year old boy who still has voice cracks and who thought Norman from ParaNorman was cute! Fear me!'" she said, doubling over in laughter.

"Mabel! Stop!" Dipper said, his voice cracking, only making Mabel laugh harder.

"SHOOTING STAR!" Bill yelled angrily, making her stop and stand up once again.

"You guys are party poopers."

"Thanks, Mabes, that's nice of you to say," Dipper retorted, rolling his eyes.

"ANYWAY," Bill said, getting their attention, "before I go, William does have one last thing he wants to say."

"You mean human you?" Mabel asked, crossing her arms sassily.

"Fine," Bill said, snapping his fingers, transforming into his tall, blonde haired self. "Human me. Anyway, I'm sorry for leaving, okay? Stupid human feelings have messed with me, and I wasn't thinking. You forgive me?"

"I guess," Dipper said, hugging 'William', who quickly wrapped his arms around the boy.

Bill couldn't help but smile. "Good. See ya later, Pine Tree, love ya" he quickly spurted, snapping his fingers, making the teens wake up.

Mabel frowned. "I can't believe it."

"What?"

"You got a guy before me."

-ThisissortatediousyaknoW-

Heya peeps! Two chapters in one night! Woooohooo! Review and request for more.

Love,

 _Jackie_


	6. Mine

I know as much as I need you that you need me more.

Your lust for power is as strong as your love for me.

Nevertheless, how could I know?

I am just a kid, as you say all the time.

How could you like someone like me?

How, in my right mind, could I like someone like you?

I really don't know.

In fact, I'm confused.

However, one thing I know is that is possibly something.

Anything, really.

Whatever you want it to be.

Is what it will be.

I hope it's what I want.

I know you know what I want.

I want to be yours.

-LovelettersaresweeT-

Now that I think about it, you _are_ mine.

You belong to me.

No one else.

Mine.

Remember that.

As much as I'd love to say "no", I can't.

There is no will in me to do so.

I am supposed to be powerful.

Why did you do this to me?

I'm no longer respected.

"It's wrong to love a human," is what they tell me.

Do I listen?

Nope.

Have I ever listened?

Nope.

Do I care?

Hell no.

However, just because you are mine does not mean my plans do not matter.

They will happen.

Be prepared.

You are **_mine_**.

Moreover, remember this.

I love you.

-YaisiisdonewitdiS-

Well, here's my crappy attempt at something similar to free-form poetry. Hope you all liked it!

-Jackie


	7. Geometry

It started like any day, honestly. After school, I went home, got out my geometry homework, and got to work. I had sat in my bedroom doing the dreaded task, music blaring from my earbuds, when the world's color was drained, just like the natural color from my face when I saw Bill sitting in front of me, blushing a bright pink. He eyed the book and me awkwardly with his singular eye, and something told me that this definitely had to do with my homework. "What now, Bill? I'm kinda busy here…"

"Why are you reading _that_ , kid?" Bill asked, his blush deepening.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I lifted up the textbook. "This?"

"That…" he said, pointing a finger at the book, "that is not appropriate to be teaching."

I shrugged. "Why not? I could measure your angles for you yo-"

He glared at me. "That is _very_ inappropriate and _very_ intimate, Pine Tree! Why would I do that with you?"

"Hey, you tried to measure me once! I didn't understand it at first, but now I feel very violated!" I shouted, crossing my arms at him.

I didn't think he could blush (?) anymore, but he did, his triangular form almost completely pink. "You weren't supposed to know that, kid!"

"Just out of curiosity, can I measure your angles?"

"What is _WRONG_ with you? I… never!"

I doubled over laughing, taking note to write down this as a weakness of Bill in the journal. He messed with me all the time, so I only thought it was fair to pay him back. "Why shouldn't I? Are you self-conscious? I think they're rather nice, honestly."

"Stop it!"

"Your angles are perfectly even, too, I'm actually quite jealous," I said, getting up and grabbing Bill, tracing my finger along his side.

"Okay, Pine Tree, this is going too far!" He pushed me away from him, almost angry but more irritated than anything did. "Only _I_ am allowed to touch you like that! You will not make me flustered. Now, go back to your so-called 'homework'! I'm leaving!"

I frowned, pulling him back towards me and hugging the evil Dorito. "I'm sorry. Love ya, Bill."

Bill patted my back. "Yeah, yeah, I hope that's platonically."

"Not really…"

"Fuck my eternal life."

-BwompbwompbwomP-

I'm sorry guys for putting you through this. I just… I started thinking about geometry and… this happened. Don't hate me…

-Jackie


	8. Eighteen - Continued

So, heya peeps! This is a continuation of 'Eighteen' for Crystal Spear, and you all, but mainly for Crystal 'cause it was asked for, y'know? Anyway, onward with ze story!

-ThisisapagebreaK-

Dipper woke up alone, saddened, but he knew it was for the best. He sat for about ten minutes before getting up to brush his teeth, taking care to get changed and brush his hair. Memories from last night's conversation with Bill flooded back into his memory, and a small smile came to his face. Having that conversation definitely improved his faith in their odd relationship.

Dipper glanced at brush beside him, and he shrugged, picking it up and combing through his crazy head of hair. He might as well try to look nice on his birthday. When he was ready, he walked down the stairs and grabbed some string cheese from the fridge, figuring it'd hold him over until they got their annual 'birthday breakfast' Stan insisted on getting every year. Where was Stan anyway?

The now eighteen year old, glanced at the stairs to see his sister dancing and singing as she leapt down the steps. Mabel would never grow up, would she? Wearing a glittery princess gown covered in stars along with a wand and tiara, she looked like a princess. "Hey, Bro-Bro. Do you think it's too much?"

Dipper smirked at his twin. "As long as it doesn't attract too many guys, you're definitely fit to rule the party."

"Good," she said perkily, tapping his head with the wand, "now get changed."

Dipper frowned. "What? But I just got ready..." If a nice T-shirt and jeans weren't enough, he didn't know what was.

Mabel smiled. "Why don't I get you ready?"

"I don't know about that... I mean-"

"Maybe I could be of assistance, Shooting Star?" Bill asked, appearing between the two.

Mabel narrowed her eyes. "Why do _you_ want to help, Bill?"

Bill shrugged, eyeing Dipper's casual outfit, then glancing at his own suit. "Is it not obvious that I can help?"

"No deals, right?"

"Well, maybe-"

Dipper glared at Bill. "No deals."

Bill giggled. "Fine, fine, Pine Tree, you're no fun. Now, come on, let's got get ya ready. After Her Highness, of course," Bill said, ushering Mabel to the stairs and taking Dipper's hand, dragging him behind the demon.

"Bill," Dipper growled, a light pink brushing his cheeks. Bill looked at him seductively, earning an strange look from Mabel.

"Is there something I don't know that's going on here?" Mabel asked, looking at the obviousness of the circumstances.

"It depends - are you talking about the situation at hand or anything in general?" Bill asked, grinning widely.

"Don't be a smart ass, Bill. You know what she's asking." Dipper glared at him that said 'you better give her some answers or I will personally find a way to kill you.'

Bill's grin faltered, but only for a second before answering. "I'm Pine Tree's boyfriend, what did you think it was? That I was planning to take over the town? Anything's possible, you know."

Mabel stared at the couple before breaking out into a happy squeal. "Really? I mean, sure, Bill's a demon and all, but this is so cute!"

"Really?" Dipper asked, making sure this response was genuine.

"Of course," Mabel replied, placing a hand on her hip, "I totally ship it. Now, c'mon, let's get you in appropriate attire."

Dipper looked at Bill, hoping for a way out, but Bill simply smiled. "Sorry. Princess's orders," he said, dragging the angry teen behind him. This was going to be a hard task.

-IreallyhatedoingthesepagebreaksguyS-

Dipper stood uncomfortably by Bill, whose arm was wrapped around the teen's waist. "I really don't like parties," he said out of the blue to the demon, who snickered.

"What's not to like? I mean, there's human food, there's music, and there's me here, three things you like. Why are you so tense, Pine Tree? Is there something on your mind again, dear?"

Dipper shook his head. "No, I just have a phobia of being in a room full of people. You know, agoraphobia."

"Oh, yes, I forgot about the emotion you call 'fear'. Well, don't forget that your dangerous demon boyfriend is here to sweep you off your feet if you are put in a deadly curse! After all, you are the _princess_ ," Bill teased, poking the tiara on Dipper's head.

Sadly for Dipper, Mabel wanted to have another princess in the family, so here Dipper sat with a blue gown that was covered in sequins and trees. _Pine_ trees to be exact. Dipper pulled up the above the elbow gloves up to make them a bit tighter, sighing. "Mhmm, yes, my dear prince."

"That's what I thought," Bill retorted with a grin, kissing his partner's cheek.

"Yes, but you don't want to push it, dear," Dipper said through blushing and gritted teeth. However, he couldn't help but give in to Bill's flirting, so he kissed the demon on the lips, earning a giggle from his love.

"Don't want to spoil dinner," Bill taunted, pulling Dipper along with him towards Mabel and her friends.

"Hello, dear sibling of mine! Are you enjoying our party?" Mabel asked with a snort, her friends laughing along with her.

"Yeah, I guess. I thought you would have found your prince charming by now," Dipper said, interlocking fingers with Bill.

"My prince will be here soon, just you wait," Mabel said with a grin.

"Well, we can't wait to meet your prince, Shooting Star. We're excited."

"Yup. Toodaloo, sister," Dipper said with a smirk, earning another round of giggles from Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica.

"Bye, _sister_."

-GoddipperwearingadresshastobecutE-

Mabel grinned as a young woman with a bright red bun and eccentric prince outfit stepped in, smile gleaming. "Hi, Wendy! Thanks for agreeing to be my prince for the night!"

Wendy took Mabel's outstretched hand, bringing it up to her lips. "Wouldn't miss it for anything, Princess Mabes," she answered coolly, kissing Mabel's hand, making the younger giggle. "Happy Birthday, by the way. So, I heard you convinced Dipper to wear a dress. How'd you do that?"

"Let's just say his boyfriend has ways," Mabel explained with a mischievous smile.

Wendy offered her arm, which Mabel took. "Can I meet this boyfriend? Maybe he could help me with some things..."

"Sure! His name's Prince Bill Cipher!"

"Not a real prince, right?"

"No, c'mon!"

-GodnowibroughtinthemendyshippinG-

Dipper smiled at Bill as they danced, something he wouldn't have normally done if Bill wasn't there. Resting his head on Bill's shoulder, Dipper sighed. "I love you."

"Love ya too, Pine Tree. Hey, is that Red?"

"What do you mean 'is that-' oh my god why is Wendy here?" Dipper asked, tensing up in Bill's arms.

"Settle down Pine Tree, she's protecting Shooting Star. I can sense it," Bill reassured, rubbing Dipper's back, earning a breath of relief.

"I trust you..."

Bill grinned. "Good. Now, about the reproduction thing..."

"We are NOT having children any time soon, Bill," Dipper growled.

"Well, do you want your birthday present at least?"

Mabel's ears perked up at the sound of presents from halfway across the room. "TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!" Mabel quickly separated her gifts from Dipper's with the help of Wendy. "Before Princess Dip and I open the presents, we want to thank you all for coming. Here's my present for you, Dipper, for the best princess brother ever." Mabel handed Dipper a glittery box, smiling.

Dipper looked at the box curiously, frowning a bit. He opened it to see leather journal filled with observations of the beloved town and those in it, in Mabel's handwriting. "It's beautiful, Mabes. Thanks," he said, hugging his twin, excited to open it up and actually read it. "Here's my gift for you," he said, handing Mabel a smaller box.

Mabel looked at the box, raising an eyebrow. When opened, she saw a pair of keys. "Why'd you get me keys for my birthday?"

Dipper laughed, facepalming. "I got you a car, Mabel. Look outside."

Mabel looked out the window, and a squeak of happiness escaped her lips. The car was a glittery pink convertible with star decals, and Mabel literally squeezed the air out of Dipper. "I love you so much bro thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Dipper smiled, escaping Mabel's grip. "We can take it for a spin later."

Bill stood in between the two, smiling. "Don't think I didn't think about you two! Since it's stars first, here is your present," he said, handing Mabel a decent sized box.

Mabel shook it, hearing a slight shuffling sound. She opened it to see a full gown with embroidered stars in a bright pink. Somehow it was classy and magical at the same time. "Thanks, Bill! Trying to make sure I approve of ya two, huh?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Still doesn't mean I'm worried about what _my present_ is."

Bill grinned, sticking a hand in his pocket. "Your present? It's normal on your standards." The demon pulled out a box the size of a ring box, smiling. "You'll like it, I know." He got down on one knee. "Wanna marry me although it's probably the worst idea suggested?" Bill asked smoothly, raising an eyebrow seductively.

Dipper's heart nearly exploded in his chest. "Marriage? You're... you're serious, right?" Bill nodded his head happily, eyeing the sparkly object. "I'd love to, my prince," Dipper joked, kissing Bill sweetly and until he had no more breath in his lungs.

Bill slid the ring on Dipper's hand, who admired it cheerfully.

Mabel burst out laughing.

"What?"

She shrugged. "I just thought about how I won't be letting you two borrow my car tonight."

-ZeenD-

Well then. Hope y'all like it!

-Jackie


	9. Stupid Fleshbags

Dipper sat on the bus, squirmy as he worried himself over The Big Test today. On this day, he'd be determining his grade in Language Arts for the whole semester with one test, the test his best friend, Bill, called The Big Test. The Test was given every year at this school, and it was the mystery of how Bill managed to ace it.

Bill Cipher, the strangest yet most interesting character out of all of the fifty students at the private school, didn't study, rarely ate or slept, and ignored the teachers by listening to strange music and chewing gum. It's perplexing how he never got caught. The again, what wasn't strange about Bill?

Dipper watched as Mabel chatted with her friends about some guy at their school, and Dipper crossed his arms furiously. He _hated_ how Mabel was able to act like this test was nothing! Rubbing his temples, Dipper watched as Bill sat down next to him awkwardly close, closer than normal, in fact. Dipper took a glance at his friend, who instantly met his gaze. Bill sniffled. "What?" he asked, sinking into his bright yellow sweater. Why was he wearing a sweater in the middle of May?

"Why are you so... close?" Dipper asked nervously as Bill wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"It's freezing! Why else would I be close?" Bill glared, throwing his hands in the air only to put them back down again to remain warm.

"It's ninety degrees out, Bill. Why are you even-"

"I'm sick, okay? My stupid fleshbag body is making me miserable, and I can't stand it!" Bill glared at the seat, as if he wanted to produce lasers from his eyes and burn the bus down and everyone along with it.

Dipper smiled, simply hugging his friend. "If it makes you feel better, I'm warm." He smiled as Bill almost fell asleep, his breath steady as possible when sick.

"Thanks, Pine Tree," Bill mumbled, Dipper blushing at the old nickname. The two had been friends since fourth grade, and that nickname was given on the first day they'd met. Dipper smiled up at his hat, silently thanking it for starting their unbreakable friendship.

"It's no problem," Dipper responded coolly, removing an arm to make it where only one arm was on Bill's shoulder, earning a giggle from Mabel, who sat across from them. He gave her a well deserved glare, ceasing her laughter.

Bill relaxed onto his chest, humming happily. "Love ya, Pine Tree."

Dipper's face sprouted a bright red color as the bus reached the school, he reliving the sentence over and over again, his heart beating faster and faster. _He... he likes me?_

Bill sat up, frowning. "I couldn't sleep. You were thinking too loudly," he said with a snicker, grabbing his triangular bag.

"You... you heard me think?!'

"Of course not, just messin' with ya. But by the way you were blushing, I just knew you were thinking _something_ ," Bill teased, poking Dipper's nose as they stood up, the other's visage turning a shade brighter.

Dipper stared at his feet until they stepped out if the bus, his face at a less embarrassing color now. "Maybe I was thinking about what you said," he admitted, Bill laughing again.

"You overthink everything," Bill said, clearing his throat. "But out of curiosity, since it killed the cat, what did I say to make you blush? I wasn't flirting that time," he explained, tapping his chin.

Dipper sighed, glancing at Bill, who attempted to smile back. "When you said you loved me... I just..."

Bill giggled, leaning down a bit to kiss Dipper's cheek. "No problem, any day."

Dipper instinctively wiped his face. "You're gonna get me sick, dude!" he shouted, laughing.

"Good," Bill sneered. "Anyway, if ya really wanna know, I meant it. Don't want anymore questions, do I?"

Dipper stopped in his tracks, his heart almost imploding with excitement. "You... do?"

"Yup, said it loud and clear."

Dipper hugged his best friend, trying his best not to cheer with excitement. "Now that I know that, why are you so turned on when we do stuff in Geometry?"

Bill rolled his eyes, thinking about his original form. "Maybe another day we can discuss what I am," Bill answered, blushing at the memories of Geometry class as he ran off to his locker, Dipper following behind him.

"What do you mean 'what' you are?!"

-PagebreakmaN-

OMG guys, this oneshot took me FOREVER. Hope y'all like. Review or request watcha like! Bye~!


	10. Offspring

Dipper knew exactly what had gone down last night when he woke up _without clothes_ and _next to his fiancé_. He shuddered, not even remembering a word of it, but he had a feeling that something was up with this. He and Bill had only been engaged for three weeks and _this_ had already happened, making Dipper feel incredibly overwhelmed. Whatever it was, he could ask Bill what was up or figure it out on his own.

Dipper quickly got dressed and stumbled down the stairs, pulling his hat on his head. Maybe Mabel knew something - she and Bill were besties, and Dipper knew Bill told Mabel things he didn't hear all the time. It didn't phase him, but Mabel was and is a reliable source. Mabel sat on the couch the living room, knitting furiously, needles making a ruckus. "Hey, Mabes, why're you knitting so early?"

"Dip Dop, it's twelve thirty in the afternoon - this is not early. Maybe for your standards, but I sleep at a responsible time," Mabel explained, not even glancing at her brother as she worked.

"Can I ask you something?" Dipper awkwardly glanced at his sister, who finally looked up from her knitting.

"Yeah, what's up Bro-Bro?" she asked, meeting his stare intensely.

"Why has Bill been acting so secretive lately? I mean, yeah, he's Bill, but I feel like you know more than I do at this point. If you two are starting to plan the wedding without me, I understand. But if it is something I need to know about... that's a completely different story."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "You worry too much, Dipper. I'll tell you this - he has a surprise for you, but you won't get it for about a week or so. Happy?"

Dipper shrugged, blushing from embarrassment. "Thanks, Mabel. But now I'm curious again... _great_."

"Don't overthink it. Yeah, it'll be a _surprise_ for everyone, a great _addition_ to the mood here, really, and believe it or not, Bill really wants it too."

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you enunciating those words that way?"

"It'll help you solve the mystery," Mabel said with a wink, and she went back to knitting, her soft facial features focused and not listening to anything but the pop songs playing in her head.

Dipper knew that he wouldn't get anything else out if Mabel, so he went back up the stairs to go sit on the roof, but there was no escape from others as he ran straight into Bill. "Oh, heya, Pine Tree," he greeted calmly for once, his normally menacing grin replaced with a sweet smile and his overly eccentric suit replaced with a simple dress shirt, bowtie, slacks, and dress shoes.

"What's with the normal getup?" Dipper asked, eyeing Bill. It wasn't that it wasn't cute, he was hot in Dipper's opinion, but it was so not normal of Bill.

"We're going shopping for some things, and I don't need some stupid unimportant humans looking at me strangely," Bill ranted, his normal expressions and voice showing through.

"Well, I'm ready to go if you are," Dipper agreed, shrugging.

Bill tilted his head, looking at Dipper's outfit contently. "Let me help you with that," he said, snapping his fingers and changing Dipper's casual T-shirt and jeans into a lighter shirt and shorts. "It's hot out, so I just wanted to help ya," Bill spurted with a smile as they went down the creaky stairs, fingers interlocking.

"We're going out the store, Mabes. Tell Stan, okay?" Dipper shouted to his twin, who hummed in response. After grabbing the keys, the couple headed towards the car, getting ready for whatever Bill planned to purchase at the store.

-IreallydunnowhattoputherE-

Bill stopped the cart suddenly, his eye catching something. To the baby clothes aisle he went while Dipper took forever to get Mabel's plastic dinosaurs for her energy drink. He cooed at the frilly little outfits, and he just couldn't wait for one day when...

"Bill, what are you doing?" Dipper asked, crossing his arms. He knew Bill hated the idea of children, so this made no sense.

"Just curious," Bill answered, pretending to examine the clothing in his hand. "What kind of thing could fit in _this_?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "A baby. It's meant for a baby, Bill. Why do you care about it? You've said a million times before you don't want kids," he explained icily, because deep down he'd always wanted children, and Mabel had always wanted to be an aunt, so it would've suited well.

"I just wanted to know what it was for," Bill shot back, "you don't need to lecture me about it." He walked back to the cart, and awkward silence falling over them.

Dipper kept as calm as possible, but how could he when there was a pregnancy test in the cart? "Why is this here?" he asked, gesturing towards it.

Bill shrugged. "Maybe someone got our cart mixed up with theirs," he lied, hoping Dipper couldn't tell that Bill had put it there.

"Just put somewhere else, it's not ours. I'm a guy, you're a guy, and Mabel hasn't been seeing any guys lately, so we have no use of it."

Bill placed on a shelf nearby, holding in a sigh. He'd tell Dipper what he wanted, but he couldn't. He would seem to vulnerable then. Soon Dipper would understand, though. He just had to wait.

-ThisissortofgoodsofaR-

Mabel glanced at the door as Bill and Dipper walked in with bags of groceries, both silent and both grumpy. After putting the bags in the kitchen, Dipper went up to his room and Bill sat next to Mabel, no words exchanged with one another. "What's going on with you two? One moment you're all giggly and holding hands and now you're in an argument?"

"He's mad at me, Shooting Star. He still thinks I don't want offspring. I guess I haven't been hinting enough, huh?"

Mabel crossed her arms. "This is out of character for you, Bill. Just wait a week. He'll understand then," Mabel said, patting Bill's shoulder. "And anyway, if don't hint that maybe you were thinking about kids, maybe he'd understand and not be mad."

"Thanks. I'll go tell him, then. After all, I certainly didn't mean to cut down a Pine Tree," Bill joked as he went up the stairs to talk to his fiancé. Standing in front of Dipper's bedroom door, he decided it'd be better to just ask to come in. "Pine Tree? Can I come in?"

"Why should I let you in?"

"I love you. I care, although it's not obvious all the time. I need to tell ya something. Let me in," Bill pleaded, hoping for approval.

"Fine. Door's unlocked."

Bill strode in, shutting the door behind him. He sat next to Dipper in his bed, smiling. "So I've been thinking..."

"We're all in trouble now," Dipper commented, rolling his eyes.

"I've been thinking about the offspring thing," Bill explained, ignoring Dipper's sarcastic tone. "Maybe I do want them." Bill smiled as Dipper's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Sure, can't be too bad, can it?" Bill said with a shrug.

Dipper tackled Bill, kissing him sweetly. "Are we gonna adopt or have someone carry baby for us?"

Bill grinned, making Dipper nervous. "We don't need to worry about that."

Dipper sucked in a breath. "What are you talking about?"

Bill glanced Dipper over, keeping the grin perfectly. "Think about it, kid."

Dipper thought for a moment. Why wouldn't they need other people in the equation. Unless... last night... _shit._ "You did not!"

"Did too," Bill said, dulling it down to a smile. "I'm gonna be a daddy and so are you. Except, you're more the the mommy, I suppose, since you're carrying it."

Dipper ignored everything that told him he should be angry - he was tired of being angry. "I love you," he said, smiling back.

"You too, dear, you too."

-OhcrapstanisnotgonnalikethiS-

Stan did his best not to kill the demon in front of him. "You're telling me that you managed to get my nephew pregnant?!"

Dipper kept a tight grip on Bill's arm. "We were going to get married anyway, so we're going to do that before the baby's even born."

"I just don't like that you chose him. I'd be fine with a guy, yes, but it doesn't mean I'm fine with a demon. Cipher, of all demons. Did you even _agree_ to this?"

Bill smiled like this conversation was nothing. "I wouldn't have done it if he didn't want children, Fez. I actually care, y'know. As for the demon part... listen here and listen closely, Stanford. I didn't make this pathetic form for nothing. Before Pine Tree, I didn't want offspring. But looky here now," Bill ranted, gesturing toward Dipper's stomach. "You care about the kid, yes, but do you care enough to let him learn on his own?"

Stan laughed. "Like you'd know how to look after someone."

"Been reading parenting books, and lots of 'em. Don't question my knowledge of this when you hadn't messed with kids until twelve years after he and Shooting Star were born," Bill justified, "while I've been dealing with kids ever since they spawned in the universe."

Stan sighed. "Just... don't expect me to take care of the kid for you two, you got it? I don't have time for that."

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan," Dipper cheered, hugging the elder.

"You'll be a good dad, I know that, but I don't know about him. But I guess I can let it happen if you're in the equation and if you really want this," Stan said, hugging his nephew. Thus would be quite the story to explain to his parents.

-IcantwriteanymoreugH-

Wellsies, DJ Everything asked for what would happen if Dip Dop got pregnant, so I wrote this. It can be sort of a sequel to "Eighteen", but I wrote it sort of out of context enough for it not to be. Review or ask for anything you'd like me to write!

-Jackie


	11. Five Years

Bill had really thought the kids would be back after that summer. And so he watched and watched only to see nothing interesting. Especially without Pine Tree... he was the one always getting himself into trouble, and that certainly amused Bill. He had to wait five whole years for those kids to come back... FIVE FREAKING YEARS. They seemed like hell (Bill definitely knew what that place looked like) and were long and uneventful, leaving Bill to his thoughts. Thinking, in Bill's opinion, was a bad idea because it led him to feeling human emotions. And right now, he was feeling lustful for their arrival, _especially_ Pine Tree's.

Bill was really excited to see how well they grew up, and when the destined day of when they would move into the Mystery Shack was when Bill would take action. Although it wouldn't be helpful with how adorable Pine Tree was... with soft features matching his sister's, Bill knew the kid would age well and stay that way for quite a while.

Bill couldn't help but cheer when the seventeen year old went upstairs to sleep. As soon as he gets to a vulnerable enough state, he'd pull him into the Mindscape and then they'd talk. And that conversation would go well even if it was put on Stan's honesty, Bill would make sure of it.

-ThisiskindacuteactuallY-

Dipper's eyes flew open suddenly to see a world of grey monotone, as if his room was drained of color. This only meant one thing - Bill Cipher.

"What do you want, Bill?"

Bill floated in on queue, trying not to giggle like school girl from excitement. "Heya, Pine Tree! Why were you gone for so long? And you grew up!"

Dipper kept in a smile at the last comment. He definitely wasn't afraid of some Dorito now. "Since when did you care where I go?"

"It was boring without people to torment, and quite honestly, I did sort of miss ya!" Bill answered blatantly, seemingly normal, but if he had a heart, it'd be beating like crazy by now.

"So, what you're saying is that you actually cared that I left?" Dipper asked, letting a smile of surprise escape from his lips.

Bill sat his triangular self on Dipper's lap, poking the teen's cheek. "That's what I heard myself say. Say, how did you manage to grow up? I miss the voice cracks and the kitten sneezes!"

Dipper shrugged, doing his best to ignore the fact that Bill was literally playing with his face. "I dunno, I'm a guy, I'm supposed to loose the boy thing and be a man."

"Could've given me a warning at least," Bill said grumpily, settling into Dipper's chest.

"What in the world are you doing, Bill?"

"Getting comfy. Why do you care?" Bill teased, earning an eye roll and a "Seriously?"

"Really, why are you being so friendly?" Dipper asked, leaning against the headboard.

Bill cozied himself up, wrapped in blankets on Dipper's stomach. "Listen, Pine Tree, I'd love to talk, but it's five minutes until you get up, so please just stop thinking. You're a really loud thinker."

"Fine," Dipper said, giving in. Bill was pretty warm anyway, so who was he to argue? He lay down again, snuggling Bill against his chest. This was certainly better than the last times they'd talked when he was twelve. Maybe Bill wasn't that bad of a demon.

-MagicmagicmagiC-

Here ya go, Random Name! Hope you like - I personally think triangle and human fluff is just as cute as normal human fluff, but if you don't like it, lemme know and I'll rewrite it. Thanks for requesting!

-Jackie


	12. Grandparents

Well, this was certainly awkward. Dipper's mom stood with hand on hip, eyebrows raised. "And how in the world did you get pregnant?"

Bill decided this would be a good time just to state it. "Imma demon, that's why. But don't worry, not one that you'd think I am, miss Pines. I am a dream demon - I control dreams that affect life decisions that are destined to happen."

Dipper was really surprised at how good Bill was at lying about his job. "He's almost like an angel, but not exactly," he explained, going along with Bill's story.

"No funny business?" Mrs. Pines asked, staring the two down.

"No ma'am," Dipper said, entwining fingers with Bill. This part was easy... just explaining it to his dad would be a nightmare.

Mrs. Pines called for her husband who joined them in the room, frowning. "What's with the BS, Dipper? You're old enough to marry, yes, but faking a pregnancy, a male pregnancy of all, does not get your parents to letting you get married."

Bill frowned back, his stare just as intense. "He wouldn't lie. I would, but your son would never. It's my doing that's he's this way, dream demon right here, standing in front of you. I'm not the bad guy here like you'd think."

"Stop with the jokes. We've never met you and you're trying to convince us that you're some magical creature who turned him this way."

"You wanna make a bet?" Bill challenged, glaring at the man.

"Bill, don't," Dipper said with a sigh, removing his hand from his partner's.

"He won't understand if I don't show him," Bill growled.

Dipper massaged his temples as the world went to the colors of an old 1920's movie. Bill went into his normal form, arms crossed. "You challenged me, so here I am! In the... what would I say? I don't have flesh... so in your presence!"

Mr. Pines sighed. "Fine, I get it, okay? You're a demon."

Bill snapped, returning to his human form and granting the world its color again. "Hmmm, I thought it would phase you two that you'd be grandparents, but I guess not."

Mrs. Pines smiled. "Well it's kind of hard to believe."

"Yeah, mom, you're right, it is pretty unbelievable." Dipper turned to Bill. "It's just one kid, right?"

"Where's the fun in telling you that?" Bill teased, kissing Dipper's cheek.

-ThisisshortbuteH-

I could've done better, but DJ Everything, here ya go! And to the rest of y'all! Hope you like DJ, if you don't, tell me and I'll rewrite it! Thanks again!


	13. Horror Movies (I tried guys im sorry D:)

Heya guys! This request is from Random Name:

 _Soooo... I just got done watching this freaky show and... I sorta thought: well why the heck not? Could ya do one where dipper watches a scary movie and has a bad dream so bill tries to comfort him?_

Well, of course I can! Since all I'm gonna do today is write – finally, because school is out – I will do my best! Be honest if you don't like it, my head's somewhere else today… I mean, when you figure out you have a crush on a child-killing-psychopath who is purple colored and is from a game you're too scared to play then, yeah, you aren't yourself. Enough babbling – onwards to the story~!

-I'mgonnatrythis-

Dipper couldn't say no, especially when his sister was being so nice about it. He just got himself into going to the movies with his sister and her friends because they wanted to get to know him or whatever. "So what are we watching?" _It's gotta be some girly romance movie, I'll bet money on it if I have to._

Mabel giggled, exchanging glances with Waddles. "We're watching Insidious 3."

Dipper's stomach went into knots at the mere _name_ of that movie. He'd always been terrified of horror movies, and he would get the worst nightmares when he fell asleep – if he actually got sleep, that is. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope. But you already agreed to go… so now backsies! You already said you'd go!"

"Ugh, but Mabel, I-"

"No backsies~!" Mabel sang as she waltzed out of the room, probably getting ready.

"Stupid Mabel, stupid movie, stupid me!" Dipper shouted, banging his head against the doorframe. This was going to be pure _torture_.

-I'mprobablygonnafailthiS-

Dipper gasped as the darkness swallowed him, and that terrifying laugh echoed in his head. Bright red eyes glared back at him devilishly, and claws were dragged across his throat, he boy screaming fearfully the whole time. "SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE! ANYONE!" he shouted, tears running down his face. Sobbing. "Please…" he whimpered as the nails dug into the side of his cheek. With that last plead, everything stopped. The eyes went away, the claws were gone, it was no longer pitch back, and the pure terror was replaced with a placid white, the cut on his face healed. Soon, his room materialized around Dipper, only in a monotone grey he didn't want to have to see once more.

The all-too-familiar triangle appeared in front of the fear-stricken boy, whose heart was still pounding. "Bill? I… why did you stop that dream? I thought you wanted to torture me…" Dipper said, the tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Nonsense, Pine Tree! Can't have ya committing suicide or crap like that because of insanity or something!"

Dipper trembled, still terrified from his nightmare. "T-thank yo-you," he managed to say through gasps for air, panic still in eyes.

"It's certainly nothing! I don't have a use of you if you're dead! A coma, quite possibly, but not if you're in the ground!" Bill explained in his usual chipper tone, but he took note that Dipper didn't give a damn about what he was saying while he was having a panic attack. Bill rolled his eye, outstretching his arms. "Come here."

Against his better judgement, Dipper hugged the triangle, sobbing like crazy.

"Yeesh, kid, if I knew it would've scared you that much, I wouldn't have done that! No more horror movies for you~!"

-ThisisuttercraP-

That page break just said exactly what I wanted to say.


	14. A Kiss (sequel to A Deal)

Dipper glanced at his sister with utter glee. "Dispose of the body properly, won't you? Even if no one remembers him, we can't have them figuring it out that we did kill the brat."

Mabel saluted, then pulled on some gloves. It was going to get messy from here. "So, brother, do you want to summon your admirer now or when I'm done?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. Ever since Bill Cipher (the shyest but most useful demon of all) came into their lives, it was definitely no secret the demon had a huge crush on Dipper. Mabel loved teasing Dipper about this, because Dipper did admit to thinking he was cute (he was bi, after all). But Dipper definitely wouldn't do anything affectionate towards Bill until this deal was dead and done because work always went before... "love". At least that's what Mabel liked to call it.

To Dipper, love was manipulating someone to do whatever you please because they feel for you - you shouldn't ever feel the same - and this could get you towards any desire, even if it seems irrational. If they won't do what you want, get rid of them. It's easy to do when you have all the power in the town.

In Mabel's mind - even ever so corrupted - she dreamt of finding the one for her, raising children to take over the town for when she and her brother die. It was so seemingly perfect, and she even offered to marry a random guy or even her own _twin brother_ for this. She was certainly crazy, no doubt about that, but Dipper loved her no matter how cold his heart was, and he couldn't help it; Mabel was his best friend, but he'd never say it out loud.

"Well, just because I think he is attractive does not mean I admire him," Dipper said coldly with a sharp glare towards his sister.

Mabel shrugged, lifting up a removed limb from the corpse and placed it in an incinerator to destroy it for good. "I'm just noting the fact that he really seemed to like you. If he wasn't afraid of me, I'd use him for my wishes in life."

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows, trying his best not to curse his sister out. If anyone was going to manipulate someone, it'd be _him_ and _not Mabel_.

"Um, sister dear? Do you mind hurrying this up? We can't risk taking too long and getting caught."

"What? Can't wait for lover boy?" Mabel commented harshly, throwing in the torso of the corpse, grinning at the sound of it being demolished.

"At least guys aren't afraid to date me because I don't go around threatening them half the time," Dipper said, finishing his work on the inscriptions on the ground. Almost finished, but not quite.

Mabel threw in the last limb angrily, peeling off her blood stained gloves and throwing them on the ground, proceeding over to Dipper and quickly finishing the ruin. " _There_."

"Now we can start," Dipper said, his tone finally back to smooth and sweet. Grabbing his sister's hand, they both read off the same summoning as before, Mabel not as happy sounding, but no mistakes were made as the same portal appeared in front of them, and the same demon stepping out as before.

"Hi g-guys… I, uh, already did what you wanted me to do… I decided I'd get a head start. All items and memories of him are removed, and I… yeah."

Dipper raised an eyebrow, glancing at his sister. "Busy guy, aren't you? I'm usually pretty busy, too, I'm sure you understand," he said, a dark tone in his perfect country accent and in his eyes as he looked up to Bill, whose face turned bright red at the statement.

"Yeah, at being the town slut," Mabel said, arms crossed. Dipper glared at her. "What? That's what you were _implying_ , brother dear."

Dipper smiled at Bill, who smiled slightly in return. "Ignore her, she's being a real pain in the rear today."

"So now you're too afraid to say 'ass'?"

Dipper simply flipped her off, gaze still fixed on the demon before him. "Thanks for helping us out. It means the world to us, really. May I ask when you'd like us to return our end of the deal?"

"Whenever is fine with you is okay with me, s-sir," Bill said, looking at his feet.

Mabel scoffed. "Well, make sure it's at different times, because I _don't_ wanna be in the same room as you guys if my brother decides that he's actually interested in you."

"Y-yes ma'am. I promise that won't happen… u-unless it's against my own will."

"Can't wait for that day," Mabel muttered.

Dipper narrowed his eyes at Mabel. "Against you own will, eh?"

"Yes sir, i-it's by her order that I don't engage in s-such things with you," Bill explained as if he didn't know where this was leading, but he knew very well, and his heart was beating like crazy.

Dipper grabbed Bill by the collar, grinning. "Then against your own will it will be." He kissed the demon, earning a grunt of disapproval from Mabel. Dipper released him, flashing his perfect smile. "See, now were you expecting or asking for that?"

"N-no sir," Bill lied, glancing at Mabel who had fire in her eyes.

Mabel sighed. "See you soon, Bill," she growled as she destroyed the patterns on the ground, suddenly ridding them of Bill. "And now I will fuck off, like you wanted." Mabel turned on her heel and walked off to her room, muttering under her breath.

"Go to hell!" Dipper shouted, crossing his arms.

"At least then I can kill your boyfriend!"

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Lying to yourself isn't a good habit, dear brother!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Will do~!"

Hiya everyone! so, RockStarForever requseted a sequel to "A Deal", and here it is! I'm actaully proud of this one. I personally love Reverse Pines, so I had a heck of a time doing this. It was certainly fun to do and I apologize for the wait. See y'all real soon~!


	15. Obsessions

Dipper can't help but stare. The new kid at school was really attractive, with bright blue eyes, black and gold dual-toned hair, his rebellious ego, his brilliant smile… it made Dipper's heart melt. The problem with this? Dipper wasn't supposed to like guys, right? It hurt to know that the only person he truly liked was a boy. His parents would never let him date anyone other than the opposite gender because of religion or whatever. Dipper's head slammed against the lunch table, causing a few heads to turn, but not much attention – not many people cared about what happened to him, anyway. "You okay?"

Dipper looked up from his anger-filled misery to see the one he'd been admiring from afar for a week or two. "M-me?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Yes, you, I was talking about you. Obviously, something is going on in your head if you're slamming your head on a crappy lunch table. I get this is the first time we've ever talked, but you can tell me what's wrong. Your sister doesn't seem to really care, and she's the only person I've seen you really talk to."

Dipper sighed. This would surely be hard to say without being direct. "Have you ever liked someone so bad, but you knew it was wrong and it'd never work out?"

The guy shrugged, sitting down next to Dipper, who took note of the piercing on the lobe of his ear. "Life isn't about living by the rules. Just think about it like this, _Pine Tree_ , do I listen to music during a lecture because it's what I'm supposed to do, or do I do it because I feel like it? Being a meatsack with so many needs is hard, but if you think of reality as an illusion, what's the point in being normal?" Bill asked, coming up with a nickname for Dipper by just glancing at his hat.

Dipper nodded in agreement. "T-thanks… I… I'm Dipper, actually. What's your n-name?"

"Name's Bill Cipher. Nice to meet ya, Dipper, but I prefer Pine Tree much more. I think it suits you better anyhow."

"I-if that's what you want. Are… are you busy later today?"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out?"

Dipper blushed. "Maybe…"

Bill stood up, pulling Dipper along with him. "Why wait until later?"

(A/N): Hey guys! I know I have requests, but I'm , like, the queen of procrastination right now, so, I'll be working on those now. Hope y'all enjoyed this little tidbit! Be sure to review or request a drabble! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Heya guys. Sorry, no real update today. I'm just asking that you vote on my poll on my profile. Just a request. Not forcing you. But please do it. I'd love it if you did so I can start planning it out. It takes time to develop a story, after all.

With love,

 _Jackie_


	17. I'm so Sorry

I'm sorry.

I am so, so sorry.

I never meant to disappoint you.

I was just curious.

But I guess curiosity is a curse.

I've always done everything wrong, haven't I?

I've always done something wrong that keeps me from you.

I guess it's just impossible.

I'm crazy, thinking someone like you, not even my own kind, would love me.

Although you've said it to me so many times, how can I believe you?

It's hard to say - you've always been what I'm curious about.

And I fell.

I fell so hard for you.

Did you?

It doesn't feel like it.

So I'm saying goodbye.

It's... it's not your normal goodbye.

You won't see me after this.

I'll be gone.

You won't be able to find me anywhere.

Goodbye, Bill.

I love you, even if you don't.

~ AHKK EHNCT GHL SGD MDWS LNQMHMH CDZC ~


	18. Pests

Dipper and Stan had an obstruction in their relationship when Stan had figured out Dipper was dating Bill Cipher, worse than before because Stan had lost Dipper's trust from the author situation. But that was in the past now. Dipper was eighteen and could make his own decisions. And if that meant the kid had to go on a walk in the woods to cool off from their last argument, then so be it. Stan wasn't gonna stop him. And as much as it hurt to argue with him, he still didn't trust Bill. And he vowed to himself that he never would.

Dipper walked throughout the woods, taking turns on yelling and crying. He got where Stan was coming from... it's just... maybe if Stan had an odd relationship he'd understand. He wouldn't be so judgmental about his dating choices. He kicked the tree beside him full force, causing a rabid creature to fly out of it right towards his face, he swiftly moving out of the way before it could maul his face off. The shadow-like thing grew from squirrel sized to bear sized right before Dipper's eyes, belting out a deceitful and vicious roar. Dipper ran for his life as it chased him, and when its long claws would scratch him, it left deep and horribly painful cuts across his back, his legs, the back of his head - it wouldn't be long before he was this monster's next meal.

The second he tripped over a root, he cursed loudly and hoped in his head that Bill would remember him after his death. Another roar was started, until it was cut short and turned into a deep gurgling sound. Dipper heard a familiar laugh, and despite the pain, he turned around to see the boyfriend of his who started Stan's indifference with him. "Bill?!"

Bill quickly swooped down and picked Dipper up, bringing him close to his chest and kissing him. "Don't run off like that again. Not without me."

Dipper nodded his head hesitantly, still dizzy from the fall and the sudden kiss. "W-what are you doing here?"

Bill rolled his eyes, walking toward the Mystery Shack. "Did you ever listen as twelve year old? Yeesh. I'm always watching, Pine Tree, remember?"

"Sorry."

"What were you doing out here anyway, kid? I've told you plenty of times before that this is the trail _not_ to go on at night," Bill explained, looking down at Dipper.

Dipper sighed. "I got angry with Stan... so I ran out here."

"Let me guess; he doesn't like me? 'I'm Bill Cipher and you shouldn't trust me' kind of bullshit?"

Dipper nodded his head, regretting it quickly, as the feeling of pain went down his spine. " _Fuck_."

"We're almost home, don't worry. As soon as we get there, I'll heal you up. Okay?"

"Okay."

As soon as Bill opened the door, it was brought to view that Mabel and Stan were tense and sitting at the couch, silence broken by the sound of the door. They both looked that way, and Mabel sprung up, tears of joy running down her face, and did get best at hugging her brother. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

Dipper chuckled, hissing in pain as he attempted to hug Mabel back.

"Are... you're hurt, aren't you?"

Bill sighed. "Got attacked by a dark shape shifter. Pine Tree is lucky I love him - he'd probably be in worse condition if I didn't care. Which is a case I highly doubt would happen."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Let's just get Dip to somewhere we can clean his cuts, okay?"

Just as they were about to leave the room, Stan spoke up. "Mabel, you go with Dipper. I want to talk with Cipher."

Bill scoffed. " _Fine..._ Pine Tree, you can walk on your own, right?"

"Yeah," Dipper retorted, doing his best not to fall on his backside as Bill set him onto the ground.

"Make sure you use the alcohol no matter how much he protests," Bill told Mabel, who saluted to Bill and helped Dipper to the bathroom just to the left - thank goodness there was another one than just upstairs. Bill turned toward Stan, raising a thin eyebrow. "What is it, Fez? I haven't got all day."

"Why are you dating my nephew?"

Bill just stared at Stan silently, his face erased from emotion, just as blank as his head was. He raised a finger up in suggestion, but put it back down. "I... I don't know."

Stan's glare could've bored a hole in Bill if it was possible. "You know why," he said, crossing his arms. "So tell me, Cipher. I just wanna know why after all these years you've suddenly taken interest in the kid."

"I love him. What can I say other than that? I just love him."

Stan raised an eyebrow. "That's all you've got? After what you've put me through, you think I'm supposed to believe you love him?"

Bill returned his glare. "Listen, _Pines_. If I wanted to ruin his life, I would've done it already! I could've killed him for all I care! But you," he said, jabbing a finger at Stan, "will _not_ tell me that after all this time I don't love him. I have worked too hard repairing his mind, worked too hard getting his trust, and worked too hard on maintaining our relationship. **Don't test me.** "

Bill strode off towards the bathroom, doing his best not to set the shack on fire. No one **ever** tested his faith towards Dipper. And those who did would pay.

He should be happy Dipper cares about him.

Dipper lay on the couch, watching reruns of his favorite ghost hunting movies from when he was a kid. They still had the spark that allowed him to pay as much attention as before, yet he was so easily distracted by the sight from across the room.

Bill sat in the big poufy chair, reading a book in Latin. He looked so content and focused... _damn_ he really wanted to kiss him right now. Bill caught his stare, causing Dipper to quickly look away and blush. He chuckled. "What, Pine Tree? You like what you see?"

Dipper chose not to respond and instead look back at the TV. Yes, that was a great idea. Pretend you weren't staring at your demon boyfriend.

Bill rolled his eyes and got up, sitting on ground right in front of Dipper's face. "Care to tell me why you're too bothered to answer? Because I know you weren't so interested in that movie a moment ago."

Dipper looked at him, face flushed. "Kiss me."

And so they did.

Bonus: Stan goes in the living room to apologize and sees this. Gets broom to chase off the 'pest'.


	19. Religions

"You let a demon do _what_?!"

Dipper shriveled back at those words, silently cursing for saying his _demon_ boyfriend got him pregnant... not to mention how bad it was having a boyfriend with how religious his parents were. "Heheh..."

His mother crossed her arms, expression stern. "This is no time for laughing. _Especially_ if you're not joking."

He looked at his parents nervously, examining the expressions on their faces. He could feel the sharpness of their glares as he attempted to speak. "I... I'm not... this isn't... I'm not joking."

"We're getting it removed," his father said grumpily, "and getting rid of that demon. We can't let him have this influence on you."

"Shouldn't I have a say in this?" Dipper said defensively, clutching his stomach. It didn't help that he was nauseous before, and the idea of no longer having Bill made him even more sick.

"You seem to forget your place, but we are your parents. We make the decisions."

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm an _adult_. The law says I can make my own decisions as a legal adult."

"An adult who hasn't moved out or bothered to get a job? I don't think so. We're taking you to the church to get this done as soon as possible. I'm calling them today."

Dipper felt arms slide around him, and he let out a speak of fear. "You're not taking my Pine Tree anywhere." It was Bill. Maybe he could help him get out of this situation?

"Bill!" He turned around and hugged the demon tightly, making the other chuckle. "I missed you."

Bill smirked. "I did too. It's been a few days, hasn't it?" He released his partner to look at the parents. "Now, may I ask why you're trying to take him from me?"

"Get out of my house," the father said through gritted teeth.

Bill broke out a full on grin. "Will do," he agreed, grabbing Dipper by the waist and, using his magic, taking them to the Mystery Shack.

"Bill! They're going to be really mad!"

Bill giggled, pulling Dipper into a kiss. "You're mine, remember that."

Dipper couldn't help but smile. "I, uh... okay."

 _End._


	20. Triangles

"Mom, just, uh, I need to talk to you about something, okay?"

Dipper's mom instantly gave her full attention, taking her attention away from the computer and onto her son. "What is it, sweetie?"

The newly turned fifteen year old wiped his sweaty hands on his pants - was he really that nervous? "I... would you... would you still love me if I liked guys?"

"Of course I would! You know I'd support you on _almost_ everything. Excluding certain things... are you just wondering, or is it that you do? Don't feel scared to tell me."

Dipper nodded his head. "I... I have a boyfriend, if you'd like to meet him."

"Definitely! I'm so happy you told me! I was wondering why you were so against your sister's efforts of getting you a girlfriend! Is he busy tomorrow? That'd be a good day."

"I think he'd rather meet today. He's usually pretty busy, but it'd be an easier effort of getting him here today than tomorrow," Dipper explained, getting ready to get the hard part of this conversation - explaining that his boyfriend was a dangerous dream demon who looked like something from his geometry homework.

"Okay, just let me clean up a bit and-"

Dipper shook his head. "We won't need to do that. Just... wait here, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Are you sure? I mean, if I really don't have to, I won't."

"I... I'm sure. Just give me one moment, okay?" Dipper went into the kitchen and calmed himself down a bit. "Um, Bill? I'm assuming you were watching, so if you could do me a favour and kind of show up when I go into the living room again? T-thanks." Dipper took another deep breath and walked back towards his mother. "He'll be here any moment now."

"Okay, lets take a seat and just sit for a bit, okay?" His mother suggested, seeing how nervous Dipper was.

"There's no need for that," Dipper reassured, watching as the room slowly turned monotone grey. "He's already here now."

His mom cautiously observed her surroundings, aware of the sudden color change. "What's going on here?" she asked, her voice stern.

"You're meeting me!" an eccentric dream demon said from behind them, making the woman jump, but Dipper was used to this by now.

Dipper smiled. "Hey Bill. Um, mom, this is Bill," he said, gesturing towards the triangular form. "And he is my boyfriend."

His mother raised an eyebrow. "This has to be some crazy dream."

"Actually, it's not! That's my job, making dreams - or nightmares - so I can assure you that this isn't a dream!" Bill said, twirling his cane.

Dipper sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Bill's a dream demon. We're in the Mindscape, a place he made. He's one of the main reasons why humans aren't completely crazy. Without dreams our bodies might shut down or we would go insane. Not that he hasn't made people go insane," he explained, the last comment jabbing at Bill lightly.

"Hey, look at this!" Bill said drawing attention to himself. He interlocked fingers with Dipper, earning a bright blush out of him. "I'm doing what humans do to show affection!"

"Bill..." Dipper whined, covering his face with his free hand. He was obviously embarrassed by this - Bill strived to embarrass the kid. "H-here you have it, mom. My demon boyfriend."

His mother smiled lightly. "Just... be careful with him, okay? He's the only son I have. Wait, does Mabel know about this?"

"Heheh, yeah. She's known about it since it started."

"I guessed so. Your sister is a match maker. I need to finish that paper. Is there any way you could...?"

"Of course, anything for the parental unit of Pine Tree!" Bill snapped his fingers, bring her back to consciousness. He looked at Dipper, who was staring at him sheepishly. "What, kid? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I love you," he said, wrapping his arms around the angular frame.

"I'm fond of you too, kiddo. You took that pretty well! I'm impressed!"

Dipper blushed. "Thanks. But, really. I love you."

"You want me to say it back, don't you?"

"P-possibly..."

Bill rolled his eye. "Fine, you win. Love ya too, Pine Tree."

 _Got a request? I'm out of 'em! Feel free to ask me to write! I'll get it done eventually!_

 _With love and support,_

 _Jackie_


	21. Makeovers

Thanks to the amazing Wildtail of Wind, this and the next two drabble ideas were from her! Thanks so much by the way! :D The exact summary if you want it:

 _Reverse Bill goes to ask Reverse Pacifica for romance tips to find out how to properly deal with his strange crush on Reverse Dipper_

 _Anyway,_ onwards to the story!

Bill bit his lip nervously as he walked to the Mystery Shack. Today he'd ask Pacifica how to deal with his feelings toward Dipper, and it was sure she would be there - she was always there with Gideon. The two were best friends, after all. Hopefully they wouldn't brush him off since he worked for the Pines twins.

Bill pushed open the door, seeing the girl he was looking for. He slowly walked towards her, the feeling in his gut becoming worse. He tapped her shoulder gently, jumping as she spun around quickly. "Hi! You must be Bill," she said, outstretching her hand to shake his. He accepted the offer and shook her hand, attempting to smile.

"A-and you must be Pacifica," he said, making sure not to make eye contact. He'd become more nervous if he looked at her.

"So, why'd you come here? Don't tell me _they_ sent you," she said, eyebrows furrowing.

Bill shook his head. "No, I... I actually n-need your help."

"Well, I'm always happy to help someone! What is it that you need?"

Bill fiddled with his hair, his gut clenching once more. "W-what do you do if y-you like someone? I-I mean, n-not anyone in particular, just... s-someone..."

Pacifica beamed, shiny brackets sparkling. "Don't be worried! You can tell me who it is! Gideon has secrets all the time that I keep!"

Bill sighed, giving in. "F... fine. I like... Dipper..." he admitted, face flushed.

"Heheh, he's certainly not my type, but I'm sure I can help! So, you're his servant or whatever, right? Maybe you could do something without him asking? He might admire you more!" she attempted, her excited smile still intact. "Or maybe you could try flirting! I have a book of pick up lines you could see! Is there anything in particular he likes?"

Bill stared at his feet. "W-well, he likes Horror movies, but I can't watch those without crying... they sc-scare me too much," he explained, pulling his sweater closer to him. "H-he also likes making orders, but M-Mabel always does th-that before he can."

Pacifica's mouth formed into a line while she thought, and she pretended to stroke a nonexistent beard. "Hmmm... what if I give you a makeover!" she shouted excitedly, beaming once more.

"I guess s-so..."

"Well, c'mon!" Pacifica said, grabbing Bill's arm and leading him to Gideon's room. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Dipper flipped through the journal, trying to find something interesting to pass the time. Neither Mabel or Bill were home, and honestly, it was getting rather boring. And this stupid journal wasn't helping either. He lifted eyes from the book when the door opened, and he knew it was Bill automatically - Mabel always slammed the door open. "I'm in here!" he yelled to the demon, shutting the journal and laying it next to him on his bed.

Bill walked in slowly, fearing he was in trouble for leaving that long. "Y-yes, Master Dipper?"

Dipper looked up to see Bill clad in a bright blue tailcoat, white dress shirt, black bowtie, and neat black slacks. He smiled, sitting up. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I... don't know..."

"Well at least you got out of that ridiculous sweater. Now you look professional enough. Do me a favor, will you? Get me my outfit for our show tonight. Mabel won't be pleased if I'm not ready, and you know who she'll blame."

Bill nodded his head, and snapped his fingers to reveal Dipper in his outfit already.

"You actually learned the stuff I told you to do? I'm impressed. You're usually to scared to do things properly," Dipper said, narrowing his eyes at Bill and getting up. "What's up with you today? You're suddenly less... crybaby-ish. Not that I'm complaining."

Bill blushed brightly as Dipper got closer to him, making sure not to look at him for too long. It'd seem suspicious then. "I j-just thought I'd work on w-what you asked me to do," he explained, trying his best not to break down in front of him.

Dipper smirked. "I like it. Keep it up," he complemented. "There's one thing you need to work on," he said, grabbing Bill by the chin, causing the other to flush brightly. "Look at me when I'm talking, will you? I don't think you're listening when you don't."

Bill nodded his head the best he could, looking at Dipper in the eye, trying his best not to look at his lips, as much as he wanted to kiss him, he never could. Not ever. He glanced at them slightly before looking back at Dipper's eyes, his blush becoming brighter by the moment.

Dipper chuckled. "I see what's going on here," he said, releasing Bill from his grip. "You _like_ me."

Bill became more of a nervous wreck than before. "N-no, I... uh..."

"Shut up, Bill. There's no denying it. I'm going to call Mabel and tell her to come home - the show starts in an hour. I expect you to stay right here."

Bill nodded, standing in place as Dipper made the phone call. Things would never be the same for Bill...


	22. Forgiven

_Reverse Dipper likes to torment Reverse Bill until he discovers that he has a soft spot for his servant — rendering him guilty and suddenly acting gentle to apologize in his own way_

Dipper left the stage with a bright smile, happy the show was finally over. He'd been working all day, and he honestly thought he wouldn't have time to bother Bill. After he had found out about the demon's crush on him, he found that he rather enjoyed teasing him and making him even more flustered than normal.

Mabel had finally caught up to his speed and walked next to Dipper, smirking.

"You're gonna tease him again, aren't you?" she asked, fiddling with her tie.

Dipper chuckled. "Doesn't take a psychic to know that," he replied jokingly, earning a laugh from his sister.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but I'm offering now - I'm willing to help ya. It's about time you get all those fangirls off your back and go steady with someone."

" _Please_. I'm pretty sure even they know not to mess with me," he said, flopping down on his bed that sat next to Mabel's. "Besides, it'll make our workload cut in half. Not to mention that he might actually be able to join us in our performances. He's actually improving."

Mabel giggled. "And you're not the one swooning?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna help, I need you to go to the store and pick some stuff up for me. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Bill sighed as he felt a tug at the back of his brain - the twins wanted him over there now. At least he'd learned the spells Dipper asked him to learn earlier. It wasn't that hard, considering he was a natural at magic. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was in their shared bedroom. "I-is there anything you need? I w-was just working on those spells th-that you told me to learn."

Dipper shook his head, smile intact. "There's nothing I need you to do. I just wanted to show you something," he said smoothly, pulling his gloves on tighter.

"A-and that is?" Bill asked nervously, taking the chance to look up at the teen psychic, only to reveal him holding out a bouquet of flowers for him.

"Go out with me," Dipper muttered, bright blue eyes meeting the other's silver ones.

"Y-you couldn't possibly mean it, s-sir," Bill replied. "You... you just l-like to tease me!" he shouted, tears he'd held back for hours on end deciding to bead up in the corners of his eyes. "I... you _don't_ mean it..."

Dipper's eye twitched. Well, that **certainly** wasn't what he'd expected from Bill - in fact, he expected a simple _'yes'_. He hadn't gotten that, though. He'd gotten a crying fest. Maybe he had gone too far with teasing before.

Sighing, Dipper let go of the flowers, resting a hand on Bill's shoulder. The other lifting his chin up. " _I'm sorry_..." he murmured, refusing to let himself make eye contact now. His emotions could easily show through by doing so.

Bill hiccupped, looking up and toward the other as his chin was lifted. He was too upset to blush as he usually would - as he _should_. He let out a soft sigh, looking to the side. "H-how do I know you mean it?"

Dipper smirked. That could easily be taken as a challenge. **It was a challenge**. Chuckling lightly, he closed his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to Bill's lips for a few seconds. "That's how."

Bill was _beet red_. He whimpered when Dipper pulled away; wishing that the kiss could have lasted longer. Taking in a deep breath, he kissed Dipper once more.

 _He was surely forgiven._


	23. Persuasion

_Bill gets bored and decides to play around with Dipper's emotions in attempt to get him to submit to him — Bill's motive is entertainment but Dipper doesn't see that_

Bill snickered at Dipper's wide eyes at his newest trick.

 _Sure_ , maybe inventing a human body for the purposes of entertainment wasn't worth all the power used, but _''Pine Tree's''_ expression was  priceless.

Leaning against the door frame of the door he stood at, located at the gift shop area of the town's famous - and seemingly _mysterious_ \- Mystery Shack. " **So**? **What do ya think, kid**?"

Dipper sucked in a breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose. If Bill hadn't made his vessel look around his own age, he certainly wouldn't have let him walk in any further. "This _isn't_ funny, Bill."

Backing away from the other, he stuck his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Adjusting his hat slightly. "In fact, I'm sure Great Uncle Ford will know who you are," he added, eyes cast to the ground.

" **Your point**?" Bill couldn't help but ask, pretending to admire his painted black nails, long eyelashes fluttering at the action. Strands of black and yellow hair falling in his face.

Dipper sighed, looking up once more. "I better not regret this," Dipper muttered under his breath. "Come in. And just... be quiet."

Bill grinned at Dipper's response, wrapping an arm around the other's shoulders, earning a squeak out of him. Resounding with more snickers. " **It's time to have some fun**!"

Dipper did his best to fight the blush that wanted to spread across his cheeks - it was _difficult_ \- and he didn't win. Huffing, he continued to walk until he found a stool, pushing Bill away from him as he sat down. "I really hate you."

Bill thought it over for a moment, eventually deeming the insult not effective. He shrugged in response, sitting down on the desk where the cash register sat. "Like I care," he retorted, dark brown, _almost black_ eyes looking toward the young teen.

"You don't care about anything, do you?" Dipper grumbled, chocolate brown eyes meeting Bill's. "Except making my life worse than it already is."

" _Harsh_ , Pine Tree," Bill replied with mock pain, hand over his heart. "I get no respect around here."

"Maybe because you decided to try and steal the journal. Which reminds me, I freaking _swear_ , I will personally boot you back into the Mindscape if you try and steal it again."

Bill faked a sigh. "Truly _hurt_. Say, what's the point of this ' _job'_ thing?"

"Tourist stuff. And to make sure that no one steals anything. Especially you," Dipper explained coldly, eyes narrowed at Bill. "I don't even get why you bother me in the first place."

"I just feel like it. Anyway, you're an interesting enough human. _Cute_ , even," Bill stated blatantly, eyes focused on Dipper's expressions. They were rather humorous - to him, at least.

Dipper's lips pressed into a line, face heating up slightly. He wasn't going to argue, **no** , not one bit. He let out a sigh, grabbing one of his current novels and opened it to the marked page, doing his best to read. Which was a rather hard task considering that he had Bill staring him down. Growling, he set down the book, eyes meeting Bill's once more.

 _"What do you want from me_?"

Bill snickered, scootching closer to the other. "One of those human things you seem to want. **A kiss**."

Dipper turned red at the statement, hiding his head in his hands. _Of course he had to bring that up._ Huffing, he forced himself to look up and grab Bill by the collar, earning another round of snickers. Obviously Bill didn't take him very seriously. "You asked for it," he hissed before pressing his lips forcefully over Bill's.

He held the kiss for a bit - _but not long enough to show that he actually_ _ **liked**_ _it_ \- then broke it, eyes fierce and expression sharp. "Now, leave me alone."

Bill was about to speak before a rather high-pitched squeal was heard from the door. Only one like _Mabel_ could produce. Cursing under his breath, Dipper spun around in his stool, letting go of Bill's sweater vest.

Mabel was grinning widely, braces shining and clear to the world. Bright brown eyes looking between the two. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke three words to the two:

" _I ship it_."


	24. Out of Requests!

Soooo I'm out of requests here. Come and nag me with stuff! Excuse me if I sent something - I get ideas that sound good at the moment but are a pain to write. Review or PM with some stuff!


	25. Just Hanging (Gore tw)

Dipper gets murdered by Robbie after a supposed "Hangout" and Bill wants revenge..

Requested by Sehcturc

Sure, the situation was bad enough when Dipper decided to venture off somewhere dangerous, but when Stitches was included in the twisted concoction, Bill became incredibly suspicious of the two. Bill definitely knew that it wasn't a romantic thing - no, his Pine Tree would never betray him. Not as long as they had a deal, of course. Finding himself sitting at the front of the porch until dawn struck, Bill huffed. Well, if the cards were going to be played that way, he supposed a little cheating was in order.

And he had all the right tricks.

Blipping himself to the location of where they would 'hang', Bill waltzed through the abandoned farmhouse, eyes narrowing as soft sounds played in the background; human sounds. Black eyes scanning the area, his breath stopped as he saw the spectacle in front of him. It seemed someone had cut down his beautiful Pine Tree.

Slowly approaching the other's body that hung from an old rope around the teen's neck, Bill let out shaky breaths as he cupped the corpse's cheek. Feeling wet tears. This... this had just occurred. He could had stopped this. He could had kept his precious sapling alive. Throwing his head back and yelling strands of curse words in multitudes of languages, flames ignited around his being, catching himself on fire, flameproof suit bathing in the blue flames. He stopped suddenly, mid-sentence, as he spotted the teen who had wrecked his every achievement - his only achievement. Growling, he lunged at the other, flames licking at the other's porcelain skin as he screamed in agony. Bill made sure to relish every moment and let him burn slowly, cackling maniacally as he did so.

Throwing off his gloves, he grew his nails out to daggers, using them to practically dissect the other, digging out organs until he reached the heart, breaking the ribs to grasp it into his blood-covered hands. "Needle and thread can't fix that little heart of yours now, Stitches!" he shouted before digging a long, black claw into the heart, crimson liquid splattering everywhere. More insane laughter erupting from Bill's throat. Turning to his love, he removed the rope from his neck and collected him into his now red arms, clutching his pet close to his chest. "Now, let's go fix you up and bring you back to life, my dear~! And then Stitches won't bother you any longer.

"It'll be just you and I."


	26. Hung Up (sequel to Just Hanging)

_Sequel to 'Just Hanging'_

 _Requested by: straybunnyalois_

Bill clutched the heart in his claws, eyes focused on his love rather than the screaming and writhing teen below him. In one quick move, he removed the heart from Robbie's circulatory system, crimson liquid dripping from the now _dead_ human's chest as his breathing came to a fast and ultimate stop. Bill _tsk_ ed to himself, dark eyes looking at the sight before standing. He was pretty sure the kid learned his lesson.

His claws gripped the heart before removing the restraints on his Pine Tree's neck before picking him up and blipping himself and his lover to his mansion he'd made after the Apocalypse he had caused after the Pines family tried to take away his pet; a truly impossible task. The rest of the town was in smolders, which made the over-eccentric home stick out like a red thumb. He swung the door open using his magic that appeared in blue flames, chandeliers glitzing at him as if to say _'hello'_ as he made his way to his office.

To this was your stereotypical office would be an absolute understatement and lie.

Golden paint covered the walls as royal purple and black décor dulled it down just enough to where the sight of it wasn't as overpowering as one would imagine. Many chemicals, candles, and bottled creatures littered dark shelves on the walls and books of alchemy and biology covered the desk before Bill. The demon huffed before pressing a soft kiss to his human's lips, hot anger wanting to push past his serenity when he didn't - _was unable to_ \- kiss him back. His Pine Tree would be rooted once more; he was sure of it.

Bill lay him down on the couch-like bench beside him, making sure that no limbs hung from the plush velvet surface. And then he got to work.

Grasping the needed chemicals for the spell, he flipped open the book before him, checking over the list to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He read over the text as he added chemicals to the heart, focused, but glancing at his love every second or so, hoping that his soul hadn't escaped him. He let out a soft smile as he finished his work, proud of how quickly he had gotten it done. Usually he was one to take his time, but there was no time to waste here.

Glancing over the spell once more, he finally spoke them out into a steady chant that over half the town could have been able to hear. After a minute or so, a bright flash occurred, and before could even let the doubt that it hadn't worked build up in the pit of his stomach, his Pine Tree sat up, coughing at the air returned into his lungs. Bill's eyes lit up instantly, rushing over to his pet. " _Pine Tree?!_ "

The teen gave him an absolutely confused look, light brown eyes looking the other over curiously. "Do I... know you?" he uttered, words rolling off his tongue without any real thought or restraint to them as they usually would.

Bill's lips pressed into a thin line at those words, eyes preening for some sort of affection from the other.

But that beloved affection never came.

Instead, 'Dipper' added yet another question to the mix that left a _pang_ where Bill's heart should be:

"Do I know you?"

Bill sighed, knowing very well as to what had happened. He was too late, it seemed. His Pine Tree's soul had passed on, it seemed. As he knew there was a solution, he gripped the table beside him tightly for support, taking in deep breaths. Doing his best to stay calm before he spoke. "The name's Bill Cipher, kid. That vessel of yours used to belong to... _someone_. I'm afraid I'll need it."

The teen's mouth was left ajar slightly before he closed it, teeth grinding together unpleasantly. "Who was that person?" he decided to ask after a moment of silence had fallen upon them, hoping for some sort of explanation as to why he had to be exchanged for another.

Bill sighed, leaning back onto that desk, pushing the books aside with his own being. " _Dipper_ ," he answered, sending shivers down the other's spine as they lolled off the other's tongue so perfectly and full of adoration. "However, I called him Pine Tree. Just because that's the name of his soul." _That soul that decided to run away from him._

"Oh..." the other resounded, eyes cast to the ground. "I... _I'm sorry for your loss._ "


	27. More Like Gem FALLING

_So, by the request of straybunnyalois, I'm going to start doing Gem Falls stuff, much like Lanx Borealis, who is amazing at these. Now, I'm not doing it the same as hers, but I am going to do it my own way, which is really similar to the original show,_ Steven Universe. _But, still, I want to credit her for her ideas and the fusion Pyrite, which will be very similar to the one in this oneshot. Also, as a note, Luna Art Gallery on Tumblr has some very nice Gem Falls art on there if you're interested. Anyway, onwards with the story!_

Dipper's jaw was left ajar at the sight of a Homeworld Gem - _he thought he and Mabel had destroyed that portal for good_ \- instinctively pulling Steven behind him for precautionary reasons. "W-who sent you?" Dipper forced himself to ask, causing the yellow gem to turn his way. The other cackled, looking toward Dipper's cracked gem, then to Steven, who waved.

"I sent myself," the gem retorted, looking the other over as he approached him. Dipper cursed under his breath, knowing that without Mabel, there was no guarantee that he could protect Steven, let alone himself.

Nevertheless, Dipper summoned his weapon successfully (which was lucky enough for him, considering some days he could barely speak) and pointed the weapon at the other. The sharp-ended torch lit up, causing it to make everything in sight glitz and gleam under its order. "St-stay awa-ay from Stev-ven," Dipper declared, voice as steady as it could be with his stuttering issue. If only he hadn't been so foolish when he was younger. Then his gem would be perfectly fine.

The other raised his arms, careful steps not matching his insane and psychotic grin. "Hey, I'm not here to hurt the kid. In fact, I'm here for Rose Quartz. I'm looking for a _deal_ ," he explained, eye lighting up blue at the word _'deal'_.

"Ro-Rose Quartz is no-o longer alive-ive," Dipper stated, jabbing the staff toward the other. "Wh-who are you?"

The yellow-hued gem scowled slightly at that, but it didn't take long for him to grin once more. "Name's Bill Cipher. You must be that loyal fighter of hers. Dipper, isn't it?"

"Y-yes," Dipper replied, slowly putting away his staff. As much as he didn't trust this gem, he wasn't going to make Steven think everyone was a bad person. Even if he felt that way sometimes. Grasping Steven's shoulder gently, he pulled him over to his side, showing him that the situation was no longer dangerous. "Th-this is Steven. He i-is the s-son of Rose."

Steven smiled, running up and hugging Bill, who laughed. "Hi, Bill! I'm Steven! You already know that, though. Aw, man, I messed up," he declared, letting go of Bill's leg to plop down on the ground. Dipper scowled at that, wanting to pick Steven up and clean off the dirt that was probably messing up his pink star shirt, but thought against it, looking up to face Bill, he smirked at him.

"Must be a handful, huh?" Bill asked before helping Steven up. "Watching the kid all by yourself, I mean. Not that I wouldn't know. Some of my workers are preeeetty childish, unlike myself."

Before Dipper could speak, Steven spoke up, eyes lighting up at the topic. "No, Mabel helps out! She's really cool!"

Bill raised an eyebrow at that, but smiled at Steven's friendliness. A slight pass of disappointment passed over his features, thinking that Mabel must be some gem that Dipper had his eyes on, but he didn't let it get the better of himself. It was most likely a relative of some sort. "Another gem, you say? I wasn't expecting any gems to be left over," he replied, mumbling the last sentence under his breath. Bill looked up, making eye contact with Dipper. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed on this human planet for a while, I presume? I have some research to do."

Dipper couldn't fight the smile as he eagerly nodded his head _'yes'._


	28. Pizza

_This is a slight continuation of my latest Gem Falls oneshot. However, this skips on to where Bill and Dipper are more familiar with one another. Enjoy!_

Dipper sat back in his seat, watching as Steven and Mabel somehow made _Go Fish_ competitive. Bill sat beside him, yellow eye marveling the scene as it played out before him. Making notes on the tablet projected from his gem, which sat where his left eye should be. These human games were rather perplexing, after all.

Soon enough, Mabel had let Steven win, taking sympathy on the half-gem. Steven cheered, singing a little bit before sitting down again. "We should go to Greasy's Pizza to celebrate my... my _winning_!" Steven declared, not exactly sure that his grammar was on point - he didn't want Dipper to correct him for the fourth time today - but earned an excited shout from Mabel. Dipper winced at the mention of food. He hated the way it felt and how it digested... and not to mention the way it was excreted out...

Dipper shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts, earning a slightly confused glance from Bill. _Right._ He still didn't know what food was like. Not like he  needed to know what it was like, right?

Dipper huffed when Mabel and Steven both gave him puppy dog eyes, knowing he couldn't argue with that. " _Fine._ But I'm _not_ eating that horrid food," he decided, earning a little dance from the duo.

Bill remained silent, following them as they walked to Greasy's. He figured that he shouldn't speak unless he was supposed to, but after it seemed overly awkward, he sensed that maybe a lot of conversation was a good thing. Letting his usual grin overpower his features, Bill sped up towards the group, single eye flashing with mischief. " _SO_ , what's this _'pizza'_ thing you guys are talking about?"

"A human f-food," Dipper explained, slightly taken aback at Bill's sudden outgoingness, but answered his question nonetheless. "I personally _d-don't_ like food, but I'm not st-stopping you from trying-ing it."

Bill hummed at that, stepping closer to Dipper's side. He favored that much more than the sides of others, for some odd reason. "Well, if you don't think good of it, I should save it for another day," he declared, earning a soft smile from Dipper that made his stomach churn in ways he could have never felt before, face flushing slightly. Oh, why did the Lapis Lazuli Gem have to mess with his feelings like so? Not that the other actually made any effort - _it all just happened._ Turning to Dipper he added; "And maybe we could do something together while they get that _food_ thing."

Dipper blushed, but couldn't help but agree. He wanted to know this gem better, after all. "Yeah. May-maybe a walk on the-he beach is in or-order?" He silently cursed himself for speaking so formally - it was natural for him - and shyly looked the other way, finding the other's gaze unbearable to return.

Not when he was looking at him like _that_.

A couple of awkward chuckles ensued, and Mabel spun her head around to give Dipper a curious look, to which he explained through sign language. He'd adopted the language from humans after he started to lose his voice. She held in a few giggles, but grinned all the while. She was excited to hear that Dipper found a gem to be interested in. Mabel, at the moment, was just interested in keeping up with her relationship with a Diamond gem; Pacifica. They seemed happy enough and Pacifica treated Mabel well, so Dipper didn't push it. Although the times where they fused were rather... _annoying._

It's not that he _didn't_ like Moonstone - he did - but sometimes she became incredibly rude and braggy. Especially when it came to her weapon and destruction. In battle, everything was a competition with her, and not to mention the fact that it barely seemed like Mabel was in there. _So brutal and dangerous._ He shivered at the thought. Exchanging a few _''He's not_ that _interested into me''_ s and _"I highly doubt that he'd ever fuse with me, Mabel"_ s, Dipper cut the conversation off, turning back to Bill, who looked utterly confused. He'd obviously seen the whole scene between he and his identical gemstone, and Dipper felt relieved that he didn't understand one bit of it.

"W-well, Bill an-and I are going-ing on a wa-walk. Be safe," Dipper declared, grabbing Bill by the wrist and pulling him toward the beach before they wandered too far from the sea. "We'll mee-meet you back-ack in a bit." Mabel gave him a knowing look as they walked away, earning a glare from Dipper. This _wasn't_ anything romantic, right?

 _Right._

Soon enough, they were walking along the shoreline, talking about their knowledge of the earth, experiences with Rose, and other things that came to Bill's mind, finding the silliest of ways to get Dipper to laugh. Bill loved that laugh, as annoying it was to have that light-headed feeling around the other. Now was one of those times where he made a snarky comment at something, earning a round of giggles from the slightly taller gem. An awkward silence fell upon the two when Bill added in the most random thing:

"We should totally hold hands sometime."

Dipper flushed blue - as it was his natural hue - and stopped in his tracks. "I... y-you... _what?!_ "

Bill huffed before grabbing Dipper by the hand and pulling him close. "I really _really_ like you, Pine Tree," he stated, using his newfound nickname from the conversation prior to now. "A lot."

"O-oh my," Dipper mumbled, incredibly nervous under Bill's stare, but never breaking away from it. "I... I thi-think I do, too..."

"Then fuse with me," Bill blurted, his intentions blatant and out into the world.

Dipper thought for a moment, rolling all the possibilities through his mind, but settled on an answer quickly. "O-okay."

Bill grinned, pulling Dipper into a salsa-like waltz, bodies twirling around one another in rhythm, despite their unfamiliarity with how they would normally fuse.

Once they were close once more, the gap between them was closed, a soft kiss being gifted to one another - but neither knew of who exactly initiated it. And then the white light flashed, two forms merging into one not full of lust nor greed, no, only the newfound _love_ between the two gems.

And Tourmaline was formed.


	29. Gem Fallsssss

Soooo, um, since I'm in the mood for it, send me some Gem Falls requests! Or send me a PM if you have any brilliant ideas for some stuff within it!


	30. Tourmaline

_Dipper and the Crystal Gems are fighting Bill but something goes wrong, trapping Bill and Dipper and forcing them to work together.  
Requested by Wildtail of Wind_

It all happened so quickly.

One moment the two were at cane to spear, and another the forlorn enemies were trapped behind beams of crystal that had fallen due to Bill's carelessness. The two stopped almost instantly, eyeing the sparkly exterior of the pillars that held them confined together. Dipper sighed, retreating from his weapon and putting it back into his gem. He _knew_ Bill would only try to pull some shenanigans now that they were alone, especially the ones involving seducing Dipper. Nevertheless, the two were going to have to work together to get out of there.

And that was where the lines between friends and adversaries blurred.

"I ca-can't believe you di-did this," Dipper groaned, reaching up to run through his dark blue locks.

Bill simply shrugged, leaning on his cane. "I can. After all, when do I get to spend time alone with Pine Tree?" he asked, yellow eye glinting with mischief and darkness. "Oh, right, never. Figured we could use a little time alone," he added, stepping toward the other gem, who simply crossed his arms.

"B-Bill, I am no-not going to do any-anything with _you_ that involv-volves romance. Simple a-as that."

Bill huffed, crossing his arms as well. That didn't help his case - not one bit. " _Fine_. What are we supposed to do in here, then?"

"F-find a way out," Dipper stated, scanning the area for any signs of an exit, only to find Bill checking him out. " _Bill_. This is n-no time for ga-games!"

Bill rolled his eye. "Yeah, whatever. Y'know, if we just fused, maybe this could get done a whole lot quicker~!" he suggested, twirling a finger for some form of emphasis.

Dipper clicked his tongue in thought at the suggestion, knowing it could be their ticket out of there. It _was_ a sensible reason, too. "N-nothing romantic, right?"

"It depends how you take it," Bill retorted with a shrug, returning his cane to his gem. After a while of silence, he grew impatient, asking; "Well? Are we gonna fuse or what?"

Dipper sighed. It was for the best. "Y-yes."

Bill grinned at that, not hesitating to push the other against a beam and lock lips. It seemed absolutely deliberate at first - _it wouldn't be the first time Bill would have tricked him_ \- but melted into something more soft and sweet, eyes fluttering closed and arms finding their places around one another. Soon enough, they felt the tug, and were consumed into one, bright light flashing. Tourmaline hummed under his breath, breaking the pillars with a few kicks.

They were free.

 _But that didn't mean they had to unfuse just yet..._


	31. A Deal's a Deal

_Bill captures Mabel and offers her to the Crystal Gems in exchange for Dipper's loyalty._

 _Requested by Wildtail of Wind_

Once Mabel was knocked back to her gem, Bill grabbed the star shaped Lapis Lazuli, snickering at the girl's foolishness. Of _course_ she'd fall for the bait. He wouldn't kill Pine Tree - _no_ , he wouldn't do it for the sake of his plans.

At least that's what he was telling himself about the matter.

He bubbled the gem and sent it to the Mindscape; a mental storage place of his creation. Knowing that it'd only take Dipper to figure everything out, Bill snapped his fingers and made a chair appear behind him, sitting down on it and watching the waves the ocean produced. As peaceful as it was, he wasn't strategically hidden. Not like that mattered. Honestly, he wanted them to find him. This would be tons of fun, after all.

Dipper knew it was Bill when Mabel went missing - _heck_ , Steven told the gem himself. Having Steven pack up his cheeseburger backpack (it wasn't like he could just leave him there _alone_ ), Dipper summoned his spear, gripping it tightly as they made their way out the door. Steven pointed in the direction where he saw Bill, and Dipper huffed, mentally sending a reminder to Wendy, an Aquamarine gem; Stan, a Sodalite gem; and Soos, a Moss Agate gem. Soon enough, the five of them approached Bill, who simply greeted them with a wave, going back to taking notes on his tablet.

Dipper held back a string of curse words at the other gem, hoping to keep this censored for Steven's sake. Instead, he simply growled; " _Bill_."

"Yes?" Bill asked, holding back a fit of laughter, the struggle evident in his off-putting grin.

"Gi-give her back," Dipper demanded, holding out a hand to receive his sister's gem, only to have Bill wave him off.

Bill put his tablet away, hologram disappearing from his gem. "Why would you need _that_? I mean, there's much more valuable gems out there, like you," he retorted, reaching out to graze his fingers against Dipper's cheek only to have the sharp staff pointed at him.

" _I said-aid give her b-ba-back!_ " Dipper shouted, earning a look that seemed to resemble disdain on Bill's face.

"Also, they're the same type of gem," Steve noted, finger pointed up as one on the shows he would watch would do when they said something matter-of-a-factly. "Just reminding you!"

"Steven, stay by Grunkle Stan's side," Wendy reminded, earning a " _fine_ " from Steven, who returned to his position from before.

" _Anyway_ ," Bill hissed, eye glaring at Steven momentarily before softening at the sight of Dipper. "I have a proposition - or, in other words, a _deal_."

Dipper reminded silent, waiting for some form explanation from the other.

"I will return Mabel _if_ I get to keep you instead."

" _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!_ " Steven shouted. "No way! You can't take Dipper!"

The others nodded in agreement, but Bill shook his head. "It's not _your_ decision. It's a deal between your precious Dipper and I. _Not_ the rest of you," he stated before placing a bubble around he and Dipper. "Now, what do you say? Is it a deal?" Bill outstretched his hand, which seemed to glow blue.

Dipper stared at Bill's hand for a moment before shaking it, Bill's laughs echoing off the bubble before it popped, and he handed Mabel's hem to Steven. "Have fun! I know I will!"

Before anyone could have a say in this, Bill grabbed Dipper's hand and snapped, blipping them to somewhere unknown to the rest.

Little did they know that they sat at the top of the statue situated above their house, discussing how this would work out on taking care of Steven _and_ being around Bill 24/7. The solution was simple:

Bill was to live with the rest of the Crystal Gems until he revoked their deal.

 _But neither one noticed how they had never let go of one another's hands as they spoke._


	32. Somebody New

_Mr. and Mrs. Pines visit their kids in Gravity Falls and get bombarded with the sight of two half demon twins._

 _Requested by DJ Everything_

Dipper smiled as his fingers interlaced with his fiancée's, watching their two twin girls sleep in their arms. Sure, the process was painful having them, but he certainly didn't regret it. One of them gurgled, bright blue eyes sparkling up at them. They were just _perfect_.

However, when that door slammed open and made those horrible cries of fear resound from their throats, it was a definite that Dipper would be mad; no matter _who_ they were. Dipper sent a glare up at the intruder - well, rather, his parents. His lips pressed into a thin line as he pulled both of the children closer to himself, hoping it'd calm them down some.

But that fear wasn't even _eligible_ to compare to Dipper's own at the moment.

The two older adults stood there for a second, almost seeming to know exactly what had happened while they were gone. "Are they... yours?" his mother managed to ask, earning a shy nod from her son. Bill held in a few giggles, finding the situation hilarious.

"I... um... ma-"

"Yes, yes they are ours, as a matter of a fact," Bill interrupted, gripping onto Dipper's hand possessively. "Who are you all, again?"

"We're Dipper's parents. Who are you supposed to be?" Dipper's dad stepped in, arms crossed as his eyes fixed onto Bill.

Bill scowled, glancing at Dipper before answering. "The name's Bill Cipher. I'm his fiancée."

His mother's eyes widened, looking shocked at that. Her son hadn't told her about _any_ of this! How in the world did he have kids already before even being married? "Why... why do you have children already, then?"

Bill snorted, rolling his eyes. "Magic; _obviously_." His mother gave Bill an odd look, and Dipper sent a glare Bill's way. " _What?!_ Is there some kind of other alternative that I don't know about?"

Dipper sighed, knowing Bill had deliberately made this all so much harder for him to explain. Soon enough, Bill was fighting back laughter as Dipper stuttered his way through an explanation, letting it all out when his parents obliged to leave the room so he and Bill could have a talk. " _Bill_ ," Dipper growled, getting up to set the girls into their crib. "I can't believe you did that to me. We're supposed to be mature! There's no way they'll let me keep them now!" His breath wavered at the end of the last sentence, gripping the side of the crib for some sort of support.

Bill huffed, standing up and wrapping his arms around Dipper's waist from behind. "Sorry, Pine Tree." He paused for a moment, resting his head on Dipper's shoulder as the other leaned into him. "I love you."

As much as Dipper was mad at Bill, he couldn't fight the smile tugging at his lips. "I love you, too."


	33. Angles

_School AU_

 _Requested by Wildtail of Wind_

 _I'm doing the Hunter AU next (which I'm presuming is like Monster Falls but Hunter!Bill)_

Bill flushed heavily as he looked at the projected screen on the board, its bright light displaying shapes of all kinds. It wasn't the shapes that bothered him particularly, in fact, seeing them was completely normal. No, what was bothering him was the fact that most of the angles were measured out and printed onto the worksheet. Glancing over at Dipper, who seemed to have no problem with it at all, kept going on with his work. Eventually, once Bill had jotted down the answers, he took it as a good time to speak to Dipper. "H-heya, Pine Tree," he started, cursing himself for stuttering. He couldn't hide his embarrassment of the situation one bit, it seemed.

Dipper looked up from his paper, revealing that he was on the last question. "What's up, Bill?"

Bill gulped and forced himself to smile, but the obvious blush on his face and the way he sat revealed everything to Dipper. "Just finished that stupid homework shit. How about y-you?"

"I can't even... are you seriously getting... _oh my god I freaking swear..._ "

Bill huffed, shaky hands putting the paper away before it increased his current problem. "At least it's last period, right?" he offered.

"Are you implying that I'm supposed to _help_ you with _that_? Because I'm totally not," Dipper hissed, arms crossing. "We haven't even kissed today or anything. You've been acting weird."

Bill sighed. " _Fine_. I mean, I _was_ going to, but whatever..."

"The word _'was'_ just makes me want to help you even less," Dipper shot back icily.

"I... _I'm_ sorry _, babe._ "

Dipper sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine, fine. But I'm not going to help until we get to my house."

Bill scowled. He didn't think he could survive until then.

Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, humming with content. "Thanks for doing that. I love you," he started as Dipper wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

"Love you, too," Dipper replied, hand running through Bill's messy hair. "We need to get dressed again. Before Mabel decides to just walk in without knocking like last time."

"I'm sure she doesn't want to see that again. And she won't. I locked the door." Bill paused before lifting a hand up to brush it across Dipper's cheek. "Just relax for once, will ya?"

Dipper huffed. "Yeah, yeah, fine. But only for like ten minutes. My parents might be suspicious if we're too quiet and crap."

"It depends on what sort of quiet you mean. Because I'm certain they wouldn't want to hear us just now, would they?"

" _Shut up, Bill._ "


	34. Big City

_Hunter AU_

 _Requested by Wildtail of Wind_

 _Hope this is correct! I'm not super great at writing this, but practice makes perfect?_

Dipper crossed his arms, looking up at his human boyfriend. "This _isn't_ funny, Bill," he said through gritted teeth, earning a chuckle out of him.

"Maybe not you, but it is to me~!" Bill retorted, pulling Dipper's hands out of their crossed state and taking them into his own. "Anyway, did you expect some normal anniversary?"

" _Yes_ ," Dipper spat, eyes narrowed at the scene before him. "It's not like I want to go out of my way and see a human city. They'll put me in a zoo! Experiment on me! Sell me for their children's entertainment!"

Bill stepped closer, letting go of a hand to stroke Dipper's cheek. "Kid, I wanted to go so we could get married."

"That's no excuse to make me...! Wait, _what_?!" Dipper paused for a moment before grinning ear to ear. "You can't be serious!"

"Serious as a funeral."

Dipper danced around the best he could as a cervitaur before gripping Bill's shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. "I love you, I love you so much."

Bill snickered, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "I love you, too."


	35. AN

I'm out of requests here, so send some in! Send it as a review or a PM!


	36. Study Sessions

_Midnight Kismesis requested another thing about geometry. Hope you like it!_

Bill couldn't help but become red in the face when the big geometry test came around, this sparking interest in Dipper. He'd convinced his boyfriend to come over for a study session, taking the time to set up little things like flipping the book to the page that made Bill have to leave class in the first ten minutes, or even drawing out the Pine Tree symbol and noting its angles. Sure, Bill would probably be mad about it at first, but he'd surely come around.

After all, Dipper was the _best_ at helping him deal with those sorts of _situations_.

Dipper sat on his bed now, awaiting Bill's arrival. It felt like a painful wait, but when the door was opened and the lanky blonde had stepped into his room, he couldn't help but grin. "Hey."

Bill eyed the other over curiously, face already slightly red, but he gathered up the courage to sit down beside Dipper. "Hi. So, what're we going to be studying?"

The slightly older teen turned to him, replying:

" _Geometry._ "


	37. Break me Down

_Bill turns into a girl when trying to apologize for not being around anymore and things get a little heated_

 _Requested by KiwiCry_

 _Hope you like it. Also, my meaning of heated and yours may have a completely different meaning..._

Bill grumbled furiously, snapping his fingers to transform into his human form, only for it to backfire. There he- or rather _she_ stood, arms crossed over her chest, chin-length blonde hair and a yellow dress that was cut halfway down her thighs. She was stunning, yes, but this was _not_ what Bill had intended when changing forms. She let out an audible curse; " _Shit_."

Dipper snickered, knowing that at Bill's worst moments he'd use the wrong vessel. It was hilarious when he accidentally swapped genders the last time they played mini golf - man, was he _mad_. "That's what you get for manipulating my test score. I want to get these grades on my own, not having you do all the work for me!"

"What _ever_ ," Bill scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Maybe you should just appreciate the fact that I was trying to be _nice_!"

"You know, it's funny, because when you change into a girl, you sure act like a real _bitch_!"

Bill huffed. "You know what? _Fine_. I _was_ going to do something even better, but forget it. It's not worth it one bit."

"You're _the worst_."

Bill's face fell slightly, but she regained her composure. "I... I know. And that's why I'm ending this."

"No you're _not_."

"I _am_ ," she corrected. "I'm doing this for both of our sakes. You're getting in the way of my plans, and I'm obviously screwing up your life, so why should you care? _You're just another dumb human trying to break me down..._ "

Dipper sighed before pulling Bill into a rough kiss, hands lightly gripping her shoulders.

" _Please_ , don't. I love you, Bill."


	38. Bored

Dipper growled under his breath, turning to Bill furiously. His best friend had been whining about being bored for over ten minutes now, and Dipper was sick and tired of it. "If you're so bored, what don't you just kiss me?!" he shouted, hoping Bill would get the point and shut up.

Dipper didn't think he'd take it so _literally_.

Soon enough, he was pressed against the wall and kissed for what seemed like decades but didn't last longer than ten seconds. Dipper went to speak, but all that could be heard was an audible crack in his voice as his face turned red.

"You are right, Pine Tree. I'm not so bored when I kiss you. Maybe we should do it again?" Bill asked, wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

Dipper squeaked in response, hands flying to his face to cover his embarrassed blush.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

It would take Dipper hours to finally get Bill away from him so they could finish their work.

dont forget to send in more rrequests, guys!


	39. Cool Ranch

_Something involving Doritos_

 _Requested by Midnight Kismesis_

 _*waggles eyebrows* I got u bruh_

Bill thought geometry was bad enough. When Dipper brought in Cool Ranch Doritos for lunch, however, that's when he was starting to find other things that made his school experience worse. Bill sat back onto the grass, doing his best not to look Dipper's way. Sure, there were plenty of things to distract him from it in the patio, but it was difficult to keep his eyes off of Dipper when he ate the food like _that_.

He could of sworn he heard Dipper chuckle before his face was turned toward his boyfriend. "You suck," Bill spat, eyes narrowed.

"Sure do," Dipper replied with a wink, earning a frustrated groan from Bill. Why the brunet was being so forward, he didn't know, but he didn't like it.

Not one bit.

This was supposed to be his job; flustering Dipper until his face was redder than the blood he harbored inside, but apparently after Dipper knew about his problem in Geometry, he'd taken the chance to strike. Bill just hoped he wouldn't have to skip sixth _and_ seventh because of this...


	40. Check it Out!

_Hey guys! Just to let you all know, I've sstarted a fourm for Dipper and Bipper. Go ask them twenty million questions for me!_


End file.
